Life Isn't Fair
by Hizumi
Summary: Kagome has never had a good relationship with Inuyasha, even when they were small. Now, Inuyasha and Kagome live under the same roof and Inuyasha becomes Kagome's teacaher at school. What happens when they both develop feeling for one another, again?
1. Why Me!

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing!  
  
  
  
(AN: Try living without internet for about 2 months. Well, that's what I had to go through, and believe me its hell. Work isn't cutting it. I need my (internet) life back damnit! My mom took it away saying that I was "too addicted" to the internet. I don't believe her. I was not! *sigh* anyway, I still don't have my internet back so I'm stuck writing to spend my time. I read occasionally but that isn't satisfying me. On other news, I saw 'Just Married' when it came out. It was funny. *sigh* I guess that's it, back to writing...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Life Isn't Fair  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Why Me?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To being the most popular and successful junior in highschool is a prestigious honor. That is what Kagome Higurashi is. To know her is to be blessed and to be her is to own respect. Being smart and beautiful has its advantages but also its downfalls. Surprisingly that hasn't happen... yet...  
  
Kagome's Mother, Ruri Higurashi, is the most feared woman in her business. She owns the Tetsuno Corporation. A company that develops software used for military use and for medical purposes as well. So in being pretty and smart, Kagome can add to her list that she's rich too.  
  
Kagome's Mother, being the businesswoman that she is, travels quite a lot. At times, she leaves her household for months at a time. This has Kagome feeling quite separated from her mother. Her younger brother as well, but they don't say anything as to perturb their mothers work.  
  
With only one more week before school starts and Kagome entering highschool as a senior, her mother must leave on a very short notice that something has gone wrong with one of her close friends, Yuki Matsuda.  
  
It seems that Yuki is in the hospital for reasons unknown to Kagome, but her mother says she's going to be fine. In the mean time, she will be there to help her friend along the way.  
  
"But Mom, if she's going to be fine, then why do you have to go?" Kagome tried reasoned with her Mother, but it didn't seem like it was working.  
  
"Because Dear, Yuki was with me when I was pregnant with you and Souta. She was there for me even when I told her I was fine. I want to be with her so I can repay the favor she did for me years ago. You understand that right honey?" Kagome's mother said sweetly while she touched her daughter's face. Kagome didn't believe her mother's story a lot, but she couldn't disagree with her on the subject. Yuki was always there for her mother and she knew that more than anyone, especially when Kagome's father died.  
  
"Besides, I'm only going to be gone for about a month or more" Kagome's mother said like if it was nothing. Kagome was used to this so she didn't feel so indifferent about it. "And also, you're not going to be alone with Souta"  
  
"What do you mean 'not going to be alone with Souta'? Every time you leave for months at a time I always stay alone with Souta, taking care of him as best as I can while you go off for months at a time on business trips!" At this point, Kagome raised her voice at her mother, making her stop packing her stuff. Kagome felt frustrated when she had all that bottled up inside her.  
  
Kagome's mother looked at her with sad eyes. She knew that she was ignoring her own children because of the work she'd always have. This made her realize that her daughter and her son were unhappy because of it.  
  
"Honey I'm sorry. I know I can't make up for lost time, but I'll make it right, that I promise you. In the mean time, Yuki's son will be here keeping you company"  
  
This made Kagome's blood run cold. She remembered well both of Yuki's sons. The older one was much nicer and had better manners than the younger one. That one was just a brat. "Which... Son?" Kagome gulped. At this point she prayed it was the older one.  
  
"Umm.. The younger one, Inu Yasha" Her mother replied as if nothing happened, she didn't even notice her daughter start getting pale.  
  
Yup, at this point, Kagome was white as a ghost. Her blood was running cold as ice water. She remembered well Inu Yasha, and what they would do when they were kids. Eventhough he is only five years older than Kagome, she still liked him. He was her first crush.  
  
Then flashbacks started happening to her. She remembered when they started to get older and Inu Yasha went for Kagome's cousin Kikyo. This made Kagome angry and very hurt. Since she found out about Inu Yasha and Kikyo (kissing in Inu Yasha's bedroom. Yikes!), she has tried to avoid Inu Yasha as best as she could. It's been eight years now, and Kagome hopes that all feelings towards him have disappeared over time.  
  
In the mean time, Kagome's mother was trying desperately to make her daughter come out of her daydreams and back to the real world. "Kagome? Kagome? Hello?" She waved her hand infront of her face.  
  
Kagome quickly regained consciousness of her surroundings and shook her head. "Yeah? Sorry Mom, I was thinking about something. So you mean to tell me, Inu Yasha and I will be living under the same roof? Ha!" Kagome said, almost laughing.  
  
"Well, that's not all..." Kagome's mother started off, her face seemed a little guilty for some reason.  
  
"Well? What else?" Kagome urged her mother to go on. She was anxious to see what other reasons Inu Yasha was going to live in her house.  
  
"He applied for a job... In your school..." She trailed off. She knew what kind of reaction her daughter was going to have. "And he got accepted"  
  
That's it; at this point Kagome was officially dead. Hell, they could burry her under six feet of dirt and she wouldn't complain. Come to think of it, that sounded a lot better than the situation she was in right now. "What kind of occupation did he apply for?" Was Kagome's only response. She didn't know what else to say, she was speechless.  
  
"World History"  
  
'Great, just the class I just HAD to take this year. Damn, I hate being a senior.' Kagome thought. 'I hope I don't get him as a teacher. Hell if living with him is bad enough; now I have to see him at school and at home! Damn my life!'  
  
"Honey, are you ok?" Kagome's mother asked seeing as her daughter became an unearthly wan color. This scared her a little bit, it made her rethink her plans. "If you want, I'll stay home and forget about my trip."  
  
Kagome wanted to say yes, but she knew what kind of friend Yuki was to her mother; she was like a sister. She couldn't ask that of her mother. "No, its ok. Go. Yuki needs you" Kagome smiled. "By the way, when is Inu Yasha suppose to arrive?"  
  
"Any time now, he said he'd be by at around 4 o'clock" Kagome's mother looked at the watch in her room. It read 3:10. "He'd be here in the next hour or so." She said calculating.  
  
Kagome knew Inu Yasha well and she knew he'd be early. She didn't feel well and decided to go to her room and lay down. She excused herself from her mother and left to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
In the meantime, inside a train, almost at its destination point, Inu Yasha was grumbling to himself on why he had to accept a job within Kagome's school. He remembers that he enjoyed being with Kagome and spending time with her, but that was when they were kids. People grow and change. He wasn't sure if the same sweet little Kagome he knew so long ago was the same person he thought she was.  
  
Just thinking about her made him feel something funny in his stomach, like butterflies or something. He quickly dismissed the feeling, thinking it was something he ate. Inu Yasha kept his eyes on the scenery outside. He tried to distract his mind from thinking about living with Kagome and seeing her in school. God! He was acting like a schoolboy seeing the girl he's had a crush on since they were kids.  
  
This made Inu Yasha stop thinking. Kagome wasn't his crush. And yet, it made him nervous just thinking about her. He knew she wasn't his crush because she caught her cousin and him making out in his room. This made Inu Yasha remember her sad face. He felt guilty.  
  
'Maybe she forgot about that already' Inu Yasha thought, hoping he was right. 'Besides, she was only like... What? 10? Besides, its not like she ever liked me.' His thoughts trailed off. He decided he was thinking too much and decided to read a random magazine he picked up from the compartment inside the back of the seat.  
  
Within three minutes of flipping though the pages he was restless and wanted to be there already. He sighed in frustration and decided to close his eyes until the train arrived in Tokyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside her room, Kagome laid right side up, looking at her ceiling. She thought about how she was going to act when Inu Yasha arrived.  
  
'Maybe if I pretend nothing happened, then everything will go ok.' She thought. 'But it was so long ago, I really doubt he remembers anything, except Kikyo.' She frowned. This was getting too complicated. She was getting frustrated about something that hasn't happened yet, and she was getting worried on how she should act.  
  
"Ugh, I'm getting a headache. I think I'll go take a bath. What time is it anyways?" Kagome asked herself. She looked at her computer. The time said 3:20. "He wont be here for the next 40 minutes or so. I guess I have enough time to take a bath before he gets here" She mumbled to herself.  
  
Since Kagome wasn't going to go out today, she decided to dress all lazy like. She picked out cute-looking shorts with kittens on them. Since the background color was pastel yellow, the color suits her well. The pair that came with the shorts was a tank top of the same color; it also had kittens on it, but only one big kitten appeared in the middle of the tank top. (It's so cute!).  
  
--- 30 minutes passed... ---  
  
Kagome came out of the shower, soaking wet (duh!). She tied the towel around her body and one on her head like a turban. She cursed at herself for taking so little in the bathroom; if she took longer then she would have a reason why she wasn't able to greet Inu Yasha when arrived.  
  
She sighed. 'I'm acting like a child.' Kagome thought. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She was going to get through this like a civilized person, no more worrying about how to act. He was her friend, and still is, eventhough they haven't talked to each other in about eight years.  
  
She changed quickly only to stop dead in her tracks when she heard the doorbell ring, the door open, her mother's muffled welcoming and someone, more sounding like a male voice muffled as well, answering back.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"Welcome Inu Yasha!" Kagome's mother greeted downstairs.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Higurashi" He simply replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(AN: Awful cliffhanger, I know. I appreciate it if you would review! Thanks! Next Chapter: 'Awkward Encounter') 


	2. Awkward Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

(AN: Just to make things interesting (I hope…..) this fic will involve Inu Yasha being a hanyou and Sesshomaru (if he ever makes an appearance…..^_^) not to worry, I'll **try** to get our fine youkai in the story line somewhere…..)

Life Isn't Fair

Chapter Two:

Awkward Encounter

Arriving at the Higurashi residence was a pain for Inu Yasha, the house was very difficult to find. Eventhough he asked everyone on the street if they knew where the residence was located, everyone seem to give him different answers. 

'Damn people! Don't they even know who their neighbors are?!' Inu Yasha cursed thoughtfully. He's even more frustrated than he was an hour ago. He just wanted to get to this damn place so he could take a nap.

Finally, as if someone from above shone a light on the house, Inu Yasha found the place and shyly ringed the doorbell. As if on cue, a lady with a warm smile greeted him. He remembered this smile and knew it was Ms. Higurashi.

"Why Inu Yasha, welcome! My, how much you've grown. You're already a man and here I am getting old! I've known you since you were a child! Come in please, make yourself at home." Ruri greeted, making Inu Yasha blush slightly.

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi, I see you've remained thoughtful throughout the years," Inu Yasha said, trying to be charming, as his mother told him to do. He had to practice really hard for it too, he's not used to being so nice to people.

'Well, at least she hasn't changed much. In only appearance, she's only grown slightly older than what I remember her being.' Inu Yasha quickly took note. When he stepped inside, he noticed the huge living room he was it. 

The walls were painted a semi glossy shade of ivory. The furniture broke the color. It was a burgundy color, it made Inu Yasha think of wine when he saw it. There was smaller furniture, more like decorations, that were a color of beige. The centerpiece was a spectacular work of art. The table, made of crystal, glimmered under the light of the sun as it struck the huge window near the fireplace. There were also about two minor chandeliers and one big one in the middle of the room. The stairs to go to the rooms upstairs seemed fit for royalty. It was a spacious and had a rug color of a dark gray/bluish color. Inu Yasha thought he was in heaven.

"Please, have a seat Inu Yasha." Ruri offered him making him snap out of his daydream of the perfect house, in which, he was in.

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi" Inu Yasha sat in one of the big furniture, which felt like he was sitting on a cloud.

"Please Inu Yasha, there's no need to be formal. Besides, I've known you since you were a child. Please, call me Ruri." Ms. Higurashi said with a smile.

Inu Yasha just smiled back and simply agreed with her.

Their comfortable moment was interrupted when a child's scream entered the large room. Now, at the age of 12, he grew plenty. "Is that Inu?!" Souta yelled as he was running from the stairs.

Inu Yasha hasn't heard that name in a long time. He remembered that it irritated him when anyone would call him 'Inu' instead of 'Inu Yasha'. He decided to let it slide since he hasn't seen this kid in a long time.

"Hey squirt, long time no see." Inu Yasha greeted as he shook hands and also gave him a quick brotherly hug. He noticed how tall he got since he hasn't seen him since he was four. "How've you been?"

"I've been better." Souta said with a slightly sour face. "Kagome's been acting really weird since yesterday, as if it was the end of the world."

Inu Yasha thought for a moment. 'Would it be because of me?' he thought. 'Nah.'

Suddenly, we now hear a female voice at the top of her lungs screaming out "Souta!" It was Kagome racing back and forth all over the second floor. She ran down the stairs and stopped abruptly when she met Inu Yasha's gaze.

Kagome had a blank stare. Her stare was filled with surprise and Inu Yasha saw a slight trace of resentment. Her knees were week and wanted to give out any moment, but she stiffened herself and decided to start walking, slowly, but surely she was walking.

With each step she took, Kagome felt her heart racing; it seemed it wanted to leave Kagome's chest and run a million times around the earth in less than a minute. She sighed silently and breathed calmly.

On the other hand, our favorite hanyou, was having problems himself. Little did Kagome, her mom, and Souta knew, this hanyou was on the verge of shittin' bricks. He himself was having a little problem trying to keep his heart rate down.

Last time Inu Yasha saw Kagome, she was shorter than him, skinny, not well developed, pale, all in all, he remembered her as an 'ugly ducking'. Now, he was totally speechless. She grew up to be a woman, full-fledged woman! (So his minds kept saying). She was now taller than he remembered her, not surpassing him, but she was only one to two inches shorter than he was. She had been well developed over the years. Kagome had recently got a tan, not dark enough to produce a sunburn, but enough to not be with an ashen color.

Inu Yasha quickly came back to reality as he saw Kagome walk closer and closer towards him. He was getting nervous and anxious at the same time. 'Is this really a good sign?' He asked himself.

Kagome's mother took Souta and carefully left the room. He started complaining, but a quick slap on the head and he made him agree with her. It's so nice to have children who abide by your rules….. (AN: Not that I have kids… By the way, don't you just love dry comedy? ^_^)

Kagome had a small smile on her face when she went towards him. She stooped at about half a foot away from Inu Yasha when she surprised him by getting even closer and pulled him into a soft embrace. She slipped her hands around his neck and laid her head on his left shoulder. Kagome had missed Inu Yasha, dearly.

While no one was looking (Except for Ms. Higurashi, who was spying on the couple in the living room from the kitchen), Inu Yasha blushed a slight tone of pink. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and also laid his head next to hers. He smelled her soft, sweet scent, which he had missed over the years. That sweet scent of roses would put anyone in a tender slumber.

"I've missed you Kagome" Inu Yasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome broke the hug and pulled away. She looked directly at Inu Yasha who only stared at her, confused. She then suddenly smiled, which put him at ease. "I've missed you too Inu Yasha, I've missed you too."

---

After that encounter, Ruri and Kagome got Inu Yasha familiar with the house and the rules. Inu Yasha received the room at the far end of the hall of the second floor, on the other end of Kagome's room. All three of them entered Inu Yasha's new room. He and Kagome took a seat on the queen sized bed while Ruri went to the window to open the drapes so that some light can shine inside. She had her back towards the two on the bed when she started talking. 

She instructed Inu Yasha that neither Souta nor Kagome should have friends over the house no later than 9 p.m. on a weekday when they both started school. This made Kagome somewhat frustrated. 

"Mom! I'm not a kid anymore! Stop treating me as if I was Souta's age!"  Kagome argued with her mother. Inu Yasha just stood by, not saying a word; in many occasions when no one was looking, he would try and sneak off somewhere so he won't get in the middle of anything. Unfortunately, Kagome got a hold of the sleeve of this shirt, indicating to him that he should stay. Sighing, he stood, sitting on the bed where he was to begin with. 

"Kagome, I am only doing this for your own good. Besides, I'm sure that Inu Yasha won't treat you like a kid; he'll treat you as a young woman. Isn't that right Inu Yasha?" Ruri said to him. That broke Inu Yasha's concentration. He wasn't paying attention and simply agreed with her, hoping it was the right answer.

Kagome, on the other hand grumbled something under her breath. Inu Yasha heard it though. He simply smirked and leaned over to Kagome and whispered to her when her mother turned around "Don't worry, she'll leave soon." 

Kagome was surprised that he heard her, but then remembered that he had 'super hearing' or something. She remembered his dad was a youkai. 'Figures' She thought. Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha from the side of her head, quickly, so that he wont noticed. She remembered those cute ears on the top of his head. She remembers when she would touch them and rub them. That made Inu Yasha look so cute!

Suddenly, Kagome felt a blush spread throughout her cheeks. She panicked and turned away quickly before Inu Yasha could notice. 'Damnit! Why does this happen?!' She thought to herself. She sighed mentally and cooled down. 

"Now," Ruri broke the silence. "I need to go and get my things. My plane leaves in about an hour." She left the two in the room, alone.

"Well…" Inu Yasha started off.

"Well…" Kagome continued.

An awkward silence befell both of them. Kagome was nervously played with her hands trying to avoid eye contact with him and Inu Yasha just stared at the window, thinking to himself.

'I wonder how this is gonna turn up.' He thought, then smiled at himself. 

Kagome looked at him and thought he was going crazy. She couldn't take it anymore and decided to break the silence. "Inu Yasha?" She quietly called out. 

It made him break from his thoughts. "Yea?" he asked.

"You're gonna work at my school?" She stupidly asked; she already knew the answer.

"Yeah I am" 

"What course?"

"World History"

"Have they given you your classes that you're going to teach yet?" Kagome asked; she knew that with the classes, the students appear.

Inu Yasha wasn't stupid and he knew why she was asking. "Yeah, and you're in my 3rd period class." He said answering her question.

Kagome felt kinda stupid and bowed her head trying to avoid the slight blush that happened to appear on her face. "Are you gonna be a hard teacher?"

"I don't know." He said with a smirk. He will make these kids suffer… Except maybe Kagome… Maybe…

Kagome's mother opened the door and poked her head inside. "Would you like to take me to the airport?" she asked with a smile.

Seeing this from her mother, Kagome smiled and answered "Sure!" So, the three of them (excluding Souta because he decided to go to his friends house) got Ruri's luggage's inside the car and drove off to the airport, with Inu Yasha driving.

(AN: I think I made this chapter kinda long @_@. Oh well… You tell me what you think about this chapter, if it was good or bad or whatever! Reviews greatly appreciated! ^_^)


	3. The Start of a New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha…

(AN: I think this chapter is kinda serious/boring. I'm sorry! -_-* )

Life Isn't Fair

Chapter Three:

The Start of a New Beginning 

After Inu Yasha and Kagome left her mother at the airport, it was about an hour and a half drive back to their house. You can just imagine the uncomfortable silences, the weird looks, and the fidgets here and there and a lot of gauche stuff going on in the car…

Sure they made small talk here and there, but it just died once it began. Inu Yasha didn't seem to be having any problems with it, since he was dead tired from his trip. He just wanted to get home and get some sleep!

On the other hand, Kagome already figured out that Inu Yasha was tires, from the slight bags under his eyes, the yawns, and the way he tried to keep his eyes open so that they wont crash and die. Kagome slightly laughed at this and Inu Yasha stared at her with an odd look.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, not wanting to keep his eyes off the road, then they would crash and die

Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Nothing! I was just thinking something funny."

"Well, like what?" It's always like this hanyou to ask what Kagome was laughing at, staring at, frowning at, etc…

'Uh oh, I should of never laughed. Damn!' Kagome thought now remembering how stubborn this guy is. "Nothing, I just thought of something funny about one of my friends."

Inu Yasha's ear twitched. "What friend?" You could see that he was being serious now.

"Some friend…" Kagome trailed off. "Hey look! It's a cow!" She said, trying to change the subject. There was really no cow.

"Stop trying to change the conversation! What friend?!" Ok, now Inu Yasha was getting slightly pissed.

Kagome sighed; she tried to have patience but it wasn't working as much as she'd hope for it to. "My friend Kouga!" Kagome spat out. "You just can't let anything be can you?" she said, arms being crossed on her chest and slouching down in the car seat.

'Hmm, Kouga…' Inu Yasha seemed to have remembered his name from one of the periods he had. 'Kouga Wolf. Damn, its 3rd too'. "Stop being a baby about it! I was just asking a question!"

Kagome scoffed. "I am NOT being a baby about this! It's you who's being a baby!" she said. "Forget it, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Besides, we're almost home." Kagome said looking once again out the window. They were only about 10 minutes away from home.

Inu Yasha took logged into his brain that he pissed off Kagome. 'I have to stop doing that' He took mental note of that.

The rest of the way home (which only lasted about 8 minutes) was an angelic one. No one pissed off anyone and so forth and so on.

Inu Yasha parked the car inside the driveway of the huge house. Kagome got outside and opened the door of the house.

"Souta? Souta? You Home?" Kagome called into an empty house. From not getting a response, she knew that he was next door with the neighbor, still. Suddenly the phone rang. Kagome went to answer it and to her surprise it was Sango, her bestfriend.

Inu Yasha saw Kagome talk on the phone, but wasn't really interested so he went to the kitchen to see what was there to eat. There, he found his favorite food in the world… Ramen! (AN: Yup, you guessed it)

Took him about 5 minutes to get the ramen done but when it was boy did it taste good! Kagome walked over to him, she wanted to tell him something.

"I'm gonna go out, but before I do I want to show you the house so you wont get lost" She clearly stated.

Inu Yasha slurped down the rest of the Ramen and cleaned his face with the napkin Kagome gave him; she seemed to be laughing at him.

"You missed a spot." She said giggling.

"Where?"

"Right here." Kagome pointed her index finger to his nose. Unfortunately his brain isn't all that smart. He seemed to want to get his nose with his tongue, which made Kagome laugh even more. She got the napkin from his hand and wiped it off herself, like a mother would do to a child.

Well this clearly wasn't very smart since it made the blushing appear again. Inu Yasha blushed ever so lightly. 'I have to stop doing that' He said to himself.

Kagome was blushing as much as he was for the same reason. 'Damnit Kagome! Stop this blushing! It's getting ridiculous!' She thought. (AN: Tell me about it… -_-*). Well, they both broke apart and Inu Yasha followed Kagome outside.

She showed him the pool, gym, tennis courts and everything else that was outside. Next they went upstairs to show Inu Yasha his room. All the guest rooms were next to Kagome's room so she told Inu Yasha to pick what room he wanted. He looked at each one of the five rooms carefully, until he picked out one that had matching blue walls and furniture, but he picked it because it had a bigger bed than the other four. 

Kagome showed him where the bathroom was, the den and the attic. She wasn't quite sure why she showed it to him, but then figured he might want to put away something in the attic.

"Well, that was the whole house, now you can have fun to your heart's delight. I gotta go." She said grabbing her purse. "Oh yeah, Mom said you can use the same car you drove today, or you can pick one from the garage."

"The garage? How many cars DO you own?" Inu Yasha said, a glint of happiness in his eyes. 'Cars! Yay!' he happily thought.

"Quite a few. The keys of all the cars are in the den." Kagome said leaving the house already.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Inu Yasha called out.

"I'm going to Sango's house. She's my best friend. I'll call you later. Call me if you need anything. My cell phone number is in my room. Just go in and you'll see it on the right. I'll be back later! If Souta comes home and asks where I am just tell him I went to Sango's." Kagome was already inside her car calling out instructions to the poor, tired hanyou.

Inu Yasha, being as exhausted as he was, didn't hear exactly what Kagome said, but thought it was unimportant. All he heard was Sango, Call, Number, Friend, Room. He figured that must have covered everything she said in five words. He yawned and said to her to take care of herself and simply dragged himself up to his room.

Kagome smiled at him and felt sorry for him. He looks horrible. When she came back she would bring Inu Yasha home a surprise! She got in her car and left to Sango's house.

*--- At Sango's house ---*

Arriving at Sango's house, Kagome finds Sango outside waiting for her. 'What the…' She thinks as she pulls up in her driveway.

Sango comes running up to her car and says, "We need to go somewhere else, I have some great news to tell you!"

Kagome just nods in agreement and Sango gets in her car, they decide to go to a nearby little café shop. Both of them order a cup of coffee.

"So what is it that you want to tell me? That is great news?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"I met a guy!" Sango squealed out with joy. "I met him today!"

"Really? Where? How? And how come you didn't want to talk about it at your house?" 

"To answer all your questions: yes, at Kohaku's friend's party. I bumped into him by accident." She said happily still drinking her coffee.

"Really? What's his name?" Kagome said as she sipped her coffee.

"Umm…Miroku" Sango said then blushed a little. "He's 23." 

"Really? He's as old as Inu Yasha." Kagome said unconsciously.

"Who?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? My friend came to live with me; his name is Inu Yasha."

"Oh, was that that guy you were telling me about? Something about you older cousin and him?"

"Yeah, that guy." Kagome murmured a bit angrily, she really didn't want to remember that bitter memory.

"Didn't you say he was going to work at our school? Maybe I'll get to see him, or better yet I can go to your house. I'll even bring Miroku along."

"Sure that'd be great." Kagome said. "Oh yeah, before I forget why didn't you want to talk about it at your house? About Miroku?"

"Oh, it was because I wanted to get coffee!" Sango grinned at Kagome. Kagome only rolled her eyes at her.

"Dumbass" Kagome scoffed at her. Kagome looked at her watch and it read 8 p.m. "Shit! I have to go home! I have to take something home for Inu Yasha."

"Want me to come with you? I have A LOT of time to spear." Sango said.

"Sure! Lets go!" Kagome said paying for the coffee, grabbing her purse and leaving with Sango out the door towards her car.

----

Kagome was heading back to her house after buying Inu Yasha a small gift. She didn't know why she did, but it came from the goodness of her heart.

When she opened the door of her house, she smelled food, very delicious food that made her mouth water.

'Wow, what's that smell?' She thought, then as if by magic, she was lifted up and carried into her house in the kitchen where she found Inu Yasha cooking.

"Hey, whatcha cooking?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face. She set the bag on the floor so he wont see what she got him.

"I'm making dinner for me, you and Souta. It's the least I can do." He said stirring the soup in one pan and checking on the food in the oven. It seemed like he was making a feast.

"Oh ok, let me go upstairs and take a bath. When I come downstairs I'll help you ok?" Kagome said loosening her hair from a ponytail to her loose hair.

"Ok, sure take your time. Souta is upstairs in his room." Inu Yasha said informing her. Kagome smiled and went upstairs.

"Oh! Before I go upstairs, I wanted to give you this. I picked it up when I went out." Kagome said reaching inside the bag and pulled out a little stuffed rabbit that little babies sleep with. It had buttons for the eyes and the nose. It was a soft blue color, especially made for a baby boy. "I remembered when you told me that rabbits were your favorite animal."

Inu Yasha grabbed it and smiled. He felt kind of embarrassed that a 23-year-old would receive a gift meant for a baby, but he accepted it anyways. "Thanks"

Kagome smiled and headed towards her room.

To her surprise when she arrived at her room, she found a red rose on top of her bed. To it a note was attached. Kagome was confused. 'Who would of sent me this?' she thought. She walked over and picked up the rose with one hand and the note in the other. When she read the note she blushed. 

The note said: 

_Kagome,_

_I'm sorry for the argument in the car._

_I know that I always haven't been the most rational person but I want you to know that I want to make it up to you for what happened when we were kids._

- _Inu Yasha_

Kagome blushed a little more and felt she was in heaven. This was going to be a new beginning of a beautiful friendship… or even a relationship…

(AN: Ok, that was kinda dull *sigh* Sorry bout it… I wanna thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me.)

----

Reviews:

Cherrymecha: Kagome and Inu Yasha will have a relationship at some point in the story. People will start wondering about their relationship, but it will mostly consist of students, not principals and staff and stuff like that.

The-Real-Rosey-Gamgee : Thanks for being a fan of length. I always try to write more than 1000 words per chapter.

MonkeyStarz: Thanks for putting me on your favorites list. I feel so honored  ^_^

I want to thank everyone else who reviewed. Thank you.


	4. First Day of Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha…

(AN: Having SAT's are gay. Sorry for the lack of updating. On another note, I'm addicted to listening to Do As Infinity. ^_^ I love 'Under the Moon', 'Yesterday and Today', and 'We Are'. I was bored and I decided to listen to it. Its so pretty!)

Life Isn't Fair

Chapter Four:

First Day of Hell

Sleeping soundly in her bed, Kagome dreams about the past week. Going out with her friends, staying home with Inu Yasha, taking care of Souta (ok, maybe that's not fun…) was probably the best time of her whole summer vacation.

Within a dream she was having, she dreamt that she was in a park with a small puppy. The park seemed so familiar to her but she couldn't place her finger on it. There was someone there with her, a man she presumed because of his figure. Kagome knew somehow that she knew him, but didn't know from where. Slowly the man bent down and whispered something into her ear, something like 'I love you'. The man's face slowly appeared and to Kagome's surprise, it was Inu Yasha! (big surprise there huh?) He was bending down, slowly as if to kiss her… until…

The alarm clock woke her up.

Groggily and slowly, she opened her eyes. It read '5:30'. Kagome groaned and put her pillow over her head, as to block the annoying sound that the alarm produced. "I can't believe he set my alarm at this hour." She grumbled. "He's going to be an annoying old man one day." 

Kagome got up and didn't even bother to get dressed, for she had about 1 and a half hour to get dressed. She went downstairs to find something to eat when to her surprise she found Inu Yasha, cooking again. She slowly went towards the counter and sat down while Inu Yasha eyed her weirdly. Let's just say she isn't the prettiest thing to see in the morning.

"Mornin" he said in a surprisingly good mood. Kagome could only look at him with a 'I-cant-believe-you-are-awake-at-this-hour-and-still-happy-about-it' stare. 

"What?" he said taking in her glare; it made him uncomfortable just staring at her.

"Aren't you tired? Not even somewhat? What time did you wake up anyways?" Sighing she lay her head on the cool counter. "Forget it, its too early for me to be asking so many questions." 

"So…" Inu Yasha said, trying to avoid all those questions. "Are you hungry?" To his surprise, it wasn't Kagome who answered, but it was her stomach that was growling with hunger. Kagome could only put her head down on the counter and blush. 'Stupid stomach…' She thought.

Inu Yasha smiled and served her some breakfast without her saying a word. She thanked him and started eating. Inu Yasha joined her moments later when he was done serving himself.

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them until Kagome decided to talk. "Why did you put my alarm so damn early anyways?"

Inu Yasha didn't avert his gaze from his plate. "I know that women take longer to get ready in the morning, and since I have to be at school by 7, I thought you might like to have a head start on making yourself look…" He knew what word he wanted to use but decided to let it go.

Kagome stopped eating and had a twitch in her eye. "Are you implying that I'm ugly?" She said with a dead straight face. This made shivers run down Inu Yasha's spine.

"No! Of course not." He said, her gaze was like a sword and he was pinned against the wall. "Its just that I thought… uhh… maybe you would want to take you time making yourself presentable."

'Presentable?' She thought. 'Wait, is that good or bad?' Kagome asked herself. 'Ahh fuck it! It's too early for me to think'. "Oh ok" she said out loud and went back to finishing her breakfast. Inu Yasha was waiting for a bitching from Kagome, but to his surprise it never came.

They ate in silence until both of them were done. Inu Yasha left some food for Souta in the microwave so that he would it when he got ready to go to school. Kagome rushed upstairs to take a quick shower and to also change into her school uniform.

While Kagome was busy, so was Inu Yasha who was getting himself ready also. He decided to go looking kinda sporty and yet a slight bit of elegancy in his style of clothing. Looking at himself in the mirror, Inu Yasha smiled and put his cologne on. It smelled really nice…

Kagome was about done in 45 minutes, leaving enough time to get to school without being late. She walked down the stairs in the living room to meet Inu Yasha, since he was going to be the one driving. She waited, and waited, and waited. Kagome probably waited 10 minutes and still no sign of Inu Yasha.

'Did he fall asleep?' Kagome asked herself. Slouching on the couch made her sleepy again. 'Damn, will this guy hurry up? I'm….' She dozed off into a quick slumber, only to be awaken by Inu Yasha whispering something in her ear, or so she saw in her dream.

"Wake up or you'll be late for school." The dream Inu Yasha said. Kagome was a bit startled since the only thing she saw was a blurry figure with a white smudge on top of it. 

"Hmm?" Was all she could say. The drowsy feeling had taken a hold of her.

"You're late" Inu Yasha stated. This made Kagome haul ass from the couch to the door in less that a split second. He didn't even see her get up and she was already at the door. Weird…

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!" Kagome was on the verge of becoming worried. Wait… she was already worried. She turned her attention to Inu Yasha who was smirking like an idiot. 'What the fuck…' she thought until she realized what he was smiling about.

Kagome's skirt had been raised in the back, exposing her underwear. It was a very feminine one at that, since it was pink. Thank god she decided to use these instead of the ones with teddy bears on it. Man, that would have been too funny for Inu Yasha.

Kagome, feeling indignant and very violated, blushed like a ripe tomato ready for picking. She fixed her skirt as fast as she could and looked at Inu Yasha with angry eyes. "You saw, and yet you didn't say anything?!" 

"Well, I was going to tell you. But you started talking about being late so… I guess I decided to let yourself figure it out." Inu Yasha said with a smirk. He was walking to the car, while Kagome was trailing behind him.

Kagome looked at him very annoyed. "Pervert" she said and went inside the car. From their house to the school was about a good 15-minute drive. Of course, those 15 were spend on arguing whether or not Inu Yasha was a pervert. 

Once they were at the parking lot, Inu Yasha parked the car and Kagome was the first to leave. "You want me to meet you after school here?" 

"Fine" Inu Yasha said and went to the main office. Kagome just stood next to the car and looked at him leave. She sighed and walked to the class she was assigned to on the first day.

----

Upon arriving at room 217, she was greeted by familiar faces. There was Sango, her best friend, Sora, another friend she grew close to, and there was also Hikari, Kagome's neighbor.

"Somehow I knew you were going to have this class." Sango said with her hand stroking her chin in a mysterious way. Kagome knew she was only kidding around.

'Oh! Psychic Sango!" Kagome said sarcastically. "I know you were stalking me." 

Sango only smiled and said "Of course, you know me. I love to stalk you Kagome." She then laughed at herself, which only made Kagome wonder if she really was crazy. 'Weirdo' she thought, and then smiled. The other girls, Sora and Hikari (these people aren't that important so don't worry about them too much), started giggling at Sango and Kagome.

First period went by smoothly. Everyone was given their schedules to follow throughout the day. When it was time for everyone to move to their second period class, Kagome and Sango looked at their schedules and to their surprise, they were in the same classes until 5th period. Kagome had music and Sango had art (even bigger surprise: their classes were right next to each other! @_@). 

Both best friends went to their second period. To their luck, it was Italian I, which meant an easy class to slack off in. Both looked around the room to see who would they spot. Unfortunately, they saw Kouga. His face brightened at seeing Kagome since he has been in love with her since the 2nd grade.

"Kagome!" Kouga called out. Kagome and Sango only turned around ever so cautiously and pretended not to hear his loud ass voice. But, being Kouga, had to get her attention. He went over and gave Kagome a great big bear hug.

'Oh god… Doesn't he EVER get a clue?' Kagome thought to herself. She soon felt herself feeling a bit out of breath and quite dizzy. Ok, now she was dying… How could she forget?! He's a youkai for crying out!

Kagome was almost passed out in Kouga's arms when Sango decided enough suffering was enough. "Ok you love birds. Break it up." She said getting in the middle of the hug. Kouga let Kagome go and she started coughing. "Thanks" Kagome managed to get out before choking again. Sango smiled.

When the introductions were done, it was now time to move towards 3rd period. She didn't feel like being in the same room as Inu Yasha since she still had the underwear incident in her head. She blushed.

Sango noticing her red face, asked what happened.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Kagome said lying through her teeth. She wanted to tell Sango, really, but it was just too damn embarrassing.

Sango noticed, but then shrugged it off. She looked at her schedule and noticed her teacher for 3rd period. Inu Yasha Matsuda. She smiled very wickedly because she remembered what Kagome said about moving in with a guy named Inu Yasha.

Walking in silence, both girls went into their next class. Inu Yasha was not in there to Kagome's disappointment. They took a seat in the back and waited for class to start.

Today seemed like Kagome's lucky day since she now has Kouga in her 3rd period too. She slumped, hoping he wouldn't see her. She was so wrong… Kagome was soon overwhelmed with hugs from Kouga, which left her breathless. Literally! 

Inu Yasha just so happened to come into his class and just so happened to see that little scene with Kouga and Kagome. The flashback hit him about Kagome talking about that Kouga Wolf guy. 

Something inside him (also known as jealousy ^_^) hit him, not hard like if he wanted to rip that guys arms apart for touching Kagome, but a slight twitch in his eye was very noticeable. The first thing that hit him was detention! For Kouga Wolf for sexually harassing Kagome!

An evil chuckle could be heard coming from Inu Yasha. Unfortunately, everyone heard it and stopped what they were doing to only look at the weird teacher.

Noticing that all 34 pairs of eyes were looking at him, he stopped instantly and cleared his throat.

Kagome who had already noticed Inu Yasha was in the room, quickly panicked. She struggled to get out of Kouga's arms.

Meanwhile, as Kagome was trying to get away from Kouga, many of the female students stared at the teacher with big soft eyes. This was the most handsome Youkai teacher they had ever seen. Seemingly, all the female students seemed to be… drooling… for the teacher. This made Inu Yasha nervous.

Inu Yasha was determined that he was not going to feel intimidated by so many girls just drooling over him. He just hoped that this wasn't going to last till the end of the day. Too many big soft eyes and too many girls drooling…

That just made shivers run down his spine…

----

When 3rd period was over, everyone quickly went to 4th. 4th was nothing special and it was kinda boring since it was Biology. But when Kagome glanced at Sango, she seemed to be totally into the teacher. Well, what hit Kagome afterwards was that this guy, the teacher, was the guy Sango was talking about. Miroku Osaka. Kagome just smiled at her love struck friend.

When 5th started, there was no more Sango. Sango had a different class and so did Kagome. It was pretty boring, but since it was Music, it wasn't that boring. Both of their classes were just a door away, so it didn't matter much, they were always close.

6th period seemed to be the laid-back class, with a very odd teacher. Damn the school system that said all seniors must take a health class that had to do with medicine, sex education, treatments and all other things related to it. What was ok about it was that Kagome had Sango there. From there, they were to make fun of the teacher that looked like a dork. 

----

When the whole school day was over, Kagome sighed in relief. This day had been a slight disaster than what she wanted it to be. The incident in the morning with the underwear and Inu Yasha 3rd period, then seeing Kouga wherever she went, that isn't really a very good day.

Thank god everything was over now and she was just waiting in the parking lot for Inu Yasha to take her home. She needed to get away from school. She needed some sleep anyways.

Kagome saw Inu Yasha walking towards the car and smiled at him. 'Finally! Home!' she thought. Inu Yasha seemed to be ticked off, but she ignored it anyways.

The car ride home seemed a quiet one. Kagome fell asleep, her hands supporting her head, while her arms were resting next to the window. Inu Yasha glanced over at her and smiled. Then the Kouga incident popped into his head.

'She couldn't like him… could she?' He asked himself. That thought stayed with him until they both arrived at the house. Kagome wouldn't wake up and so Inu Yasha had to carry upon himself, to take Kagome to her room by carrying her.

She seemed like a child in his arms, thought Inu Yasha. She stirred in her sleep, somewhat, but didn't wake up completely. Kagome unconsciously put her arms around Inu Yasha's neck. This made him smile.

He tucked her in her bed and just left. He went downstairs to fix his teacher planning stuff for tomorrow. The introductions were done for today and tomorrow was the start of all the work. He sighed as he sifted his stuff. The thought of Kagome and Kouga made him uneasy but shrugged it off and continued with his work.

(AN: Yeah, I hurt my finger yesterday and it got swollen. Still I have enough devotion to continue with a wound. ^_^ Anyways, I know I haven't updated in a while, but it was because of family and FCAT. Thank God it's over now. Oh yeah, just so everyone knows, the rating will go up for this one and "The Golden Rule" because of cussing. @_@ and its not only Inu Yasha who's the potty mouth, but Kagome and everyone else too! Lol

Oh yeah (promoting again…sorry!) People who haven't read "The Golden Rule" should. Its good!

Oh Yeah! Please review! ^_^)


	5. Jealousy Bites Both Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha…

(AN: Chapter 5… Wow, it's been a while since I updated… Sorry about that… Anyways, please review!)

Life Isn't Fair

Chapter Five:

Jealousy Bites Both Ways

The next couple of weeks went by like a breeze. For weeks now, there had been no underwear incident, no over sleeping, no pissed off Hanyou in the mornings, no nothing. Kagome thought it was too good to be true, and that soon there was going to be a downfall to all this peace and harmony going around…

----

That day, school went fine. 1st went fine. 2nd was hell thanks to a certain brainless idiot named Kouga. 3rd was 'cloud 9' for Kagome. She was slowly admitting to herself that she was falling for Inu Yasha, another brainless idiot, but at least this one can take a hint and he was more mature than the other dumbass.

Skipping now to 6th period, this was Kagome's highlight of her day. The teacher was just to fun to make fun of! Sango and Kagome would always make fun of the teacher's way of dressing; a long sleeve sweater on, shorts, high white socks, almost to his knees, a very bad twitch in his eye, and the way he would always have an IAMS cup (IAMS is like pet food. I think it's more like cat food ^-^). Oh, let us not forget that he's so cheap he brings his stuff in a little cardboard box that has a picture of a monkey and the words inscribed 'Crack Monkey'. He also has a sticker of panda that says 'WWF' (Don't get me wrong, it doesn't mean World Wrestling Federation, it means 'World Wildlife Foundation' or something close to it). Sango and Kagome would say it was the 'Mighty Panda'. It pretty much was a fun period for both of them.

Throughout the period, you could hear weird noises, like a cat being strangled to death, coming from the classroom. This was all thanks to Kagome and Sango who loved to piss off the teacher. Laughter is heard when all the students start to realize it's their fellow classmates.

----

When the school day came to an end, it was still early. Kagome and Sango decided to hang out for a while since Sango's parents weren't due home till later that day. Kagome quickly told Inu Yasha where she was going and to call her if anything happened. Inu Yasha was busily working on his plans for tomorrow and before he could even react, Kagome kissed him on the cheek very softly and left. It took a while for him to realize that she kissed him and he turned a slight shade of pink when he finally did figure it out. 

When both girls arrived at Sango's house, she found a note from her brother Kohaku. It said: he was at the neighbor's house. He went to go play some video games and to call him when Mom and Dad came home.

"Little brothers" Sango said and threw the paper away. "They're such a pain."

"I know, tell me about it!" Kagome said as she sat down on one of Sango's big sofas. Ironically, Kagome never realized it, but Sango's parents were wealthy, just like Kagome's mother. It was clearly noticeable since she had very expensive leather and rugs imported from all over the world. Every time Kagome would look around, she would see something new everyday.

"So…" Sango started off bringing Kagome something to drink. "We need to gossip!"

"Gossip? You never change do you Sango?" Kagome eyed her warily. Sango had this big grin on her face that said it all. Kagome sighed; she knew she was never going to make Sango think differently.

"So, tell me. How is your relationship going with the teacher… err… Inu Yasha?" Sango quickly corrected herself. She had to be careful or else people, like administrators at the school, would start suspecting something.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's not a relationship. It can't be." Kagome said sadly.

"Why not?" Sango asked very gently.

"Because, Sango, people will start to suspect something is going on. I don't want to ruin his career. Besides, I'm sure his career is worth a lot to him, it's probably worth more to him than anything." Kagome said, her eyes never meeting with Sango's. This always led her to believe that she was either nervous or embarrassed to talk about this kind of thing.

"Kagome, you let yourself be beaten way too easily." Sango said, in a very relaxed tone. "You need to go for what you want. Not what someone else wants; besides, maybe he wants the same thing as you."

"What do you mean?" Kagome said looking at Sango, Sango of course, had her eyes closed, but from the side she saw a very desperate Kagome. A smile crept on her face. 

"What if he wants to be with you? Haven't you ever considered that?"

Kagome thought for a while. She never did… In fact she was so sure that Inu Yasha never liked her since the incident with Kikyou. "No"

"Well then, that explains a whole lot wouldn't you say?" Sango said, going to the kitchen to refill her cup. "Hey, you want something to eat?" Sango said changing the subject. Kagome was glad she did. This gave her a lot of time to think about what she said.

Kagome walked over to the kitchen and told Sango what kind of drink she wanted. Time passed and they soon went to Sango's room to eat shit. They went online, checked their emails, and just left the computer there. They went down to Sango's Den and watched a movie or played a video game (Hey! Who says guys get to have all the fun with the PS2's and the Xbox's? Hmm? ^-^ P.S. XBOX kicks ass… ^-^).

To break the silence that fell inside the Den, Kagome decided to ask Sango how her friendship was going with that guy (or professor ^-^) named Miroku.

"We've been talking a lot." Sango said very calmly. "He's a really sweet guy. I still had no clue he would be my teacher for Science." She said, laughing a bit at remembering how surprised he was to see her in his class.

"And…?" Kagome urged to go on. Kagome is very, very nosey… ^-^

"Well, I don't know what we'll do from there." Sango ended the conversation when she beat Kagome at a fighting game. "Ha! You lose!"

Kagome slouched on the floor and grumbled to herself. "No fair! I wasn't paying attention…"

----

At that same time, still at school, was Inu Yasha was in his class grading papers, helping stupid kids… I mean, learning challenged (Does that exist? @_@) students with their work (if there was any students at that time…) and other stuff that teachers do. 

Ironically, over the time that school has started, Inu Yasha had a very good friend inside the school faculty, Miroku Osaka. He was one of those types of friends that would annoy you until you paid attention to them, especially if you were irritated, they irritated you even more…

To speak of the Devil, Miroku himself was walking down the corridor of the Inu Yasha's classroom and stopped when he saw the very annoyed-looking-Hanyou. He grinned to himself and walked in. 

"Inu Yasha, my dear pal!" Miroku greeted. Inu Yasha just looked at him from the corner of his eye and cursed at himself for staying after school that day.

"What is it Miroku?" He said, not taking his eyes away from the papers in front of him.

"Oh nothing… I was just passing by… and I wondered if you would want to go on a date." He said still with a grin. Unfortunately, Miroku's brain doesn't work as fast as his mouth.

"Uhh… I'm not gay," Inu Yasha said, slightly confused. He then turned smiled this wicked smile that sent chills down Miroku's spine. "I didn't know you went that way." He said slightly amused.

"I'm not gay either! It was just that that came out wrong!" He protested. "Anyways, it isn't with me… Well technically it is, but you won't be my date, you'll be someone else's"

"And I'm guessing this 'else' is of the opposite gender right?" Inu Yasha said with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Of course! It's this lovely woman…" Miroku started to describe her. Inu Yasha wasn't buying most of the things he was saying, like she was a king's daughter and stuff like that. While Miroku's mouth was racing, so was Inu Yasha's mind. Could he go out on a date in front of Kagome? He wasn't sure. He didn't know how she would take the news.

"So what do you say?" Miroku said, taking Inu Yasha out of his thoughts.

"I don't know. I'd have to think about it." He said uncertainly.

"Well, fine, if you need time just think about it. But here," Miroku wrote his number on the side of Inu Yasha's planner. "Call me when you decide to go on a date." 

"Ok…"

"Oh, by the way," Miroku said with a smile. He was heading towards the door. "Just call me before tomorrow night." And with that he left.

"Tomorrow night?! But it's Saturday!" Inu Yasha yelled at him. Fortunately his extra sensitive hearing heard what Miroku said next.

"No shit Sherlock" He mumbled. Inu Yasha was left with his thoughts on how Kagome would react. 'It's not like you're together with her.' His mind stated.

'True… But still…' He responded back.

'But what? Don't tell me you DON'T WANT TO go out on a date with some unknown woman, probably even a Youkai or a Hanyou like yourself… Don't tell me you're turning into a wussy.' 

'Shut up! I am not! Why the hell am I talking to myself anyways?'

'I don't know; you're the one who answered back.'

Inu Yasha only grumbled to himself. He would have to go home and talk to Kagome about it. He arranged his stuff, packed it into his briefcase, and left home.

----

Later that night was a very…uncomfortable. Dinner was very quiet. All three of them, Inu Yasha, Kagome and Souta were quiet. Well, except for Souta who went on and on about a girl at school who he liked. Neither of them was listening to a word he said…

When dinner was done, and the table needed to be cleaned, both Kagome and Inu Yasha stayed to do the dishes and other cleaning things. Souta went to go play some video games in his room.

Inu Yasha coughed, signaling he wanted Kagome's attention. "Yeah?" she said.

"Uhh…" Inu Yasha really didn't know how to put this into words. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Kagome smiled at him and went to the living room. She sat down and Inu Yasha sat on the sofa in front of Kagome. "What's on your mind?"

"Well…" He started off. Inu Yasha looked at her. Kagome's eyes seemed to be filled with happiness. It reminded him of the little Kagome he used to know. Somehow, subconsciously, he knew what he was going to say, was going to… well, crush Kagome's feelings.

Kagome waited what Inu Yasha had to say very patiently. She saw that he was fidgeting a lot and decided to make this easy on him. "Well…?" 

"Your teacher, Mr. Osaka, invited me to go on a date." Yes, Inu Yasha has stumbled on the same bump Miroku landed on earlier. His statement seemed to tell Kagome that he was gay and she looked at him with a very concerned look.

"Are you telling me you're gay?" Kagome finally spat out, knowing of Inu Yasha's sexual interest was one thing she DIDN'T want to know… "Umm… ok…"

"No! Wait! That wasn't what I wanted to say!" Inu Yasha felt himself becoming frustrated.

Kagome could only laugh at his reaction. "You do have a way with words…" She said and giggled some more.

"Look, what I meant to say was that Miroku wanted me to go out on a date with some woman." He started off; well the look on Kagome's face said it all. Her giggle died down and just looked at him with an 'Oh' kinda look.

Kagome felt part of herself feel crushed. 'He's going on a date… with some other woman…' Her mind kept repeating. Then, another part of her mind kept saying 'You're not together with him, so it doesn't bother you.' Kagome felt herself getting jealous and she didn't even know who the woman Inu Yasha was going to date was! 

"Oh." She said out loud. The happiness that showed on her face moments before was gone. It was now replaced with some sort of sadness. Inu Yasha saw that and it made him kind of guilty.

"I wanted to tell you this so it won't come to you as a shock." Was all he could say.

Kagome was struggling herself. She wanted to tell him something to. Her mind said since he said something like this to her, it was only fair that Kagome say something like this to Inu Yasha as well. So, she decided to follow her mind.

"I have something to tell you to…" She started off. She had to think quick before her mouth started moving again. Kagome needed a good fib, and what better fib than to tell him about Kouga!

Inu Yasha had a sense of foreboding. "Yeah? What is it?" He asked; something inside him knew she was going to tell him something she didn't like.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this… but…" Kagome started off. 'Think Brain! I need a good fib about me and Kouga!...' She thought.

"But…" Inu Yasha urged her to go on. This time it was Inu Yasha who saw Kagome fidget in her seat.

"Well, Kouga asked me out. And well… I'm going out with him tomorrow night." She finished up. Kagome hoped it was something Inu Yasha would fall for. Fortunately, he did.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GONNA GO OUT WITH KOUGA?!" Inu Yasha yelled out. He got up from his seat and started to pace the living room. "I CANT BELIEVE THIS!" Now, full-fledged jealousy was overtaking him.

Kagome expected some hostility from Inu Yasha, but she didn't expect him to be raging with anger and jealously. She, then, got angry too. "What are you babbling about?! I didn't say anything about you going on a date with someone else!" She yelled.

"That was different!" He yelled back. He was only trying to figure out what was different between him going on a date with someone else and Kagome going on a date with Kouga.

"How is it different?!" Kagome yelled at Inu Yasha, since he was yelling back at her.

"I don't know!" He bellowed. This made Kagome confused.

"Then?! Why are you getting so worked up over Kouga?!" Kagome shouted. This made Inu Yasha think for a minute, the yell again.

"Because I don't like him!" Inu Yasha quickly thought about what he just said. 'Whoa, this means I really do like Kagome…' he thought. He shrugged off the thought and continued to fight with Kagome about her going out with Kouga.

"So? I don't like the person you're gonna go out with but I don't say anything! Now DO I?!" Kagome yelled; she quickly covered her mouth. She didn't want Inu Yasha to know that part of information. Yes, but by being so thick headed, Inu Yasha didn't listen.

Sensing a lot of screaming coming from downstairs, Souta quickly left his room to go to the railing of the stairs. There he saw a very pissed-off-looking Inu Yasha and a very agitated-looking Kagome. "What's going on?" He said. Both sets of eyes looked at him very angrily. Souta gulped and still stood there.

"Nothing!" They both said in unison, and left towards their room. Neither of them would say a word to each other till tomorrow.

Souta was still confused and scratched his head. "Damn those hormones…" he mumbled to himself and went back to his room.

----

Inside Inu Yasha's room, he called Miroku who answered the phone. "Miroku, I'm up for the date!" he said.

"Great! It's going to be tomorrow night at 7 p.m." Miroku was filling in Inu Yasha on how the woman looked like and where it was going to be and all that junk…

A little while later, Kagome decided to call Kouga, who answered it very happily. "Hi Kouga…" Kagome said, very unenthusiastically. 

"Kagome! My dear! To what do I owe this call?" Kouga cheerfully said over the phone.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Kagome asked. Well, skipping her phone call, she now hangs up the phone and lies on her back on her bed. 'What did I just do…' she says to herself. Somehow, tomorrow night isn't going to be a pleasant one.

(AN: Well, there you go. It's long, and it's probably one of the longest chapters I've written. *feels proud* Well, hope you like it. Now, I'm off to work on the chapter for 'The Golden Rule'. Buh Bye!

Please Review! ^-^)


	6. The Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha…

(AN: Yeah, once again I have forgotten to update before I left for Spring Break. *sigh* I'm a terrible author. Review Please… ^-^)

Life Isn't Fair

Chapter Six:

The Dates

At around seven in the evening, Kagome was getting ready. Her date with Kouga was at 8:30, and the truth be told, she didn't want to be alone with a very annoying youkai such as him. She just wanted to stay home, enjoy her computer or talk on the phone; anything other than Kouga.

Kouga. That name sent shivers down her spine. 'Man, am I that freaked out about this?' Kagome thought to herself while she looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't dressed yet, for she was still taking care of her hair. The long pajama (that looked more like a dress which fell down to her knees) was still on her. She wasn't in the mood to take it off and get ready.

'Kouga said that he would take me somewhere special and expensive… He also said to dress fancy.'  She thought. Sighing she went to her closet to see what was 'fancy'. Looking through the tons of dresses that hung on hangers in her closet, Kagome couldn't decide on which one to pick.

"I hate having this problem" she grumbled to herself. Finally, narrowing down her choices, she laid two dresses on her bed. One was a dark blue, strapless dress. It reminded her of her eyes and so she loved it. But there was also another dress, a soft yellow long dress that was a spaghetti-strap. The material it was made of was pure silk, so when she tried it on, it felt like she was touching a cloud. She smiled and chose the soft yellow one.

----

Inu Yasha was also getting ready, but he didn't need as much time to prepare himself. To really tell the truth, he really didn't feel like going out tonight. Something inside him was worried about something, but he couldn't quite pin point it. Shaking his head he dismissed that thought.

He went in the bathroom and brushed his teeth and his cute little fangs (Fangs… how pretty! ^-^). There was really no point in combing his hair, since he would just break the comb… like he did the last 20 times when he tried to. Inu Yasha figured that a girl wouldn't just run her hands through his hair, it would seem awkward.

'Miroku said that we were going to a bar. Dress casually,' He looked at the clothes laid out in front of him. 'Check'. Not being in the mood to go out is taking a lot out of Inu Yasha. He sat down on his bed and clasped his hands together on his legs and let out a sigh. Something was gnawing on the back of his mind, but he didn't know what it was. This was getting him frustrated. He got up and decided to get dressed.

----

Kagome was almost done. It was 8:10 when she stared at the clock and let out an annoyed sigh. 'I don't know why I did this,' she confessed to herself. She sighed again. Deciding that her room wasn't the best place to stay in for much longer, she went downstairs to look at herself in the huge long mirrors made especially to see your reflection from head to toe.

Slowly she went down the stairs. Kagome didn't want to trip on her own dress and die from like a broken neck or something even worse, so she was better safe than sorry.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and thanked god that she didn't fall down and broke something. That would have been somewhat embarrassing if Inu Yasha saw her all bloody and whatnot. Kagome shivered at that thought. Turning her attention to the mirror she just stared at herself.

Her hair was neatly in a pony-tail high up on her head. The silk dress fitted her figure perfectly. The earrings she wore went faultless with the whole outfit she had on. But something was missing. Something was making her worry.

"Something's missing…" She murmured to herself, still looking at the mirror. She didn't expect anyone to be around, other than herself, but then a figure appeared from behind her. She looked at it in awe but then turned around to see Inu Yasha smiling at her. The kind of smile that would warm you up on a cold day when you don't think you have nothing else to live for. That was the effect he had on her.

Startled, she turned around and faced him. "Inu Yasha…" She said. "I didn't think anyone was down here." A pleasant smell saturated the air. It was Inu Yasha's cologne. Kagome took in a whiff of it and closed her eyes gently. It smelled so good.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he said something very softly, as if it was only for her ears to listen to. "You look beautiful."

Kagome blushed a little and turned around, back to facing the mirror. She looked up slowly and she noticed that Inu Yasha was still watching her. She smiled slightly and sighed. "Something's missing…" She commented. Kagome hoped Inu Yasha could fill in the missing piece. 

Inu Yasha took a few steps forward and he leaned down next to Kagome's neck. Surprisingly he held a thin, gold necklace and on it was a pendant. The pendant matched exactly her earrings. Kagome could only smile and gap with surprise. "It's a present for you" he said. "I thought you'd might like it since it did go with those earrings you bought a couple of days ago." He was putting the necklace on Kagome and she could only touch it with the tips of her fingers. This necklace seemed so fragile that one false move and it would smash into a thousand pieces.

Kagome was so eager to thank Inu Yasha for the necklace that she didn't even notice how close they were. He was standing right behind her and she swung around and almost came on top of him because of her shoes. If it wasn't for his incredibly strong, yet gentle grip, she would have been on the floor. This was kind of awkward for the both of them and they both blushed slightly. Kagome and Inu Yasha did notice something thought… how close their lips were to each other. 

Of course, both of them we're too in shock to even move an inch. Though, somehow (maybe by the force of gravity ^-^), their lips started to move towards each other…

Closer…

And closer…

Both of their heart rates went sky rocketing through the roof, although the only one who could actually hear it was Inu Yasha…

And almost so close that they could nearly touch…

But…

Something just had to mess up the moment. The doorbell rang and both of them were startled that they pulled back simultaneously. They both started to fix themselves, trying to act like if nothing happened between them. Kagome went towards the door and opened it. On the other side of it was Kouga.

"Kagome, my darling, you look beautiful this evening." Kouga commented as he took her hand and kissed it. Kagome slightly cringed at what he just said. Beautiful sounded a lot better when Inu Yasha said it than when Kouga said it.

Inu Yasha was in the background watching this little spectacle. Annoyance was clearly seen on his face, and then it hit him. 'This is what I'm worried about. Kagome.' He thought. He decided that enough was enough and he was going to break this couple up from kissing… Well, Kouga kissing Kagome that is…

"Ok you two…" Inu Yasha said coming in between them. Kouga looked at him with quite a surprise. 

"What?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Oh, it's just that…" Kouga's voice trailed off. "I didn't know Kagome was living in the same house as you professor." 

That hit Kagome; she completely forgot to tell Kouga that minor detail. 'Oh well, it didn't matter now.' She thought. "Well, we better be going." Kagome said, pushing Kouga through the door. "I'll call you later Inu Yasha, when I get home." Kagome said and quickly waved at him from outside the front door. Inu Yasha waved back and then closed the door. Now it was time for him to leave.

----

It was about 10:00 and Kagome still hasn't called. Inu Yasha was with Miroku, Miroku's date, and his own 'blind date'. Trying to be nice, which wasn't always in his nature; Inu Yasha tried to leave the table several times. But there was always Miroku who was saying that he shouldn't go.

Their two dates decided to 'powder their nose' and left for the restroom. This was Inu Yasha chance now! The door was wide open! When he tried to make a run for it, Miroku just had to pull him by his hair.

"Oww! Stop pulling on my hair you stupid ass!" Inu Yasha cursed. Since it was kinda loud, almost no one at the bar heard him, except for this couple who was watching them very weirdly. Too bad Inu Yasha had such a keen sense of hearing that he caught what they said.

"I think we should leave the couple alone dear" The man said as he turned his back on Inu Yasha.

"I didn't know this was a gay bar." The woman replied.

"Me either." The man replied, quickly paid for their drinks and left the bar.

"I'm not gay damnit!" Inu Yasha yelled after the couple who left. "Come back here!" This just had to happen, Inu Yasha making a ruckus about people calling him gay.

"Inu Yasha calm down," Miroku said who was struggling to bring the Hanyou back to his seat. "What's gotten into you? You don't act like this!"

Inu Yasha grumbled a few curse words. "Nothing" he muttered under his breath. What had gotten under his skin was that Kagome still hasn't called him. "I want to leave." He said decisively. "I can't stand that woman! She's so annoying! I can't believe I ACTUALLY AGREED into coming on a date with you!" 

That was Inu Yasha's mistake again, he kept saying what he shouldn't say out loud because then people would start to wonder. The last few words, he said it really loud. In an instant, the bar suddenly got quiet from all the talking, music, and various other stuff happening. Every single pair of eyes was glued to the table where Inu Yasha and Miroku were.

"WHAT?! CANT YOU SEE I'M ON A DATE HERE!" Inu Yasha bellowed. This made everyone nervous so they returned to what they were doing before. Of course, our little Hanyou had to get things very late. "WAIT! I'M NOT ON A DATE WITH HIM!" he pointed at Miroku. He just bowed his head and wanted someone to kill him with something. Inu Yasha got frustrated and decided to leave, whether or not Miroku liked it.

He grabbed his coat and went through the door and on his way home.

----

Kagome was slightly on the same spot as where Inu Yasha was. The date with Kouga hadn't gone downhill… just yet. Of course he was being a gentleman and hasn't made any moves on her yet. Thought she just wanted to leave him and go back home.

Kouga took Kagome to an expensive restaurant in the heart of Tokyo. There was glamour everywhere and it made her slightly uncomfortable. She fidgeted in her seat all throughout dinner. She looked at her clock. It said 10:15 p.m. It made her worry a little that Inu Yasha might be worried over her. She sighed and turned her attention to the waiters. She watched as they came and went with plates and orders. Kouga was talking to her (or so she thought) she wasn't paying much attention to him anyways.

She was thinking about a way to get away from this dinner. She could fake being sick, but then it might backfire on her. She sighed. She didn't think much after that; all she thought about was how the waiters could carry so many plates with one hand…

She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when her cell phone went off. She excused herself from Kouga and took the call outside.

"Hello?" Kagome asked with a shaky voice, it was cold outside and she completely forgot to take her coat with her.

"Where are you?" It was Inu Yasha who was checking up on her, he was calling her from his cell phone.

"I'm still here on my date with Kouga. Why? Aren't you still with Professor… I mean Miroku?"

"No, I left." was his blunt response. "When do you think it's going to end? Your date I mean?"

"I don't know. I don't know what he has planned after this. Why do you feel sick? Do you want me to come home?"

Inu Yasha thought about it. If he got sick, she would come home sooner. He wanted to answer yes to it, to all of it, but (being our little Hanyou ^-^) answered yes to only one question. "Yes I feel sick."

Kagome could have jumped for joy. She was getting out of this date with Kouga! It was just what she wanted. "I'll be home as soon as I can, Ok? I'll see you later. Bye" Kagome said. She closed her cell phone and went back inside. Kagome told Kouga the bad news and said she had to go home. He offered her a ride home and she agreed, since it was cold.

Both of them arrived at Kagome's house a little later. Kouga tried to kiss Kagome goodnight, but he only managed to get a kiss on her cheek. He had to accept what he got. He said goodnight and left. Kagome went inside the house and looked for Inu Yasha.

She found him by knocking on his door; he was inside his room watching television. It didn't serve him very good since he was very bored. "Hey" she said quietly.

Inu Yasha looked up at her and smiled, he greeted her the same way. They got to start talking about how their dates went. Kagome said hers was boring and Inu Yasha commented on everyone staring at him because they thought he was gay. Kagome started to laugh.

"You're not really sick are you?" she said.

Inu Yasha looked somewhere else. "Not really, although I did feel kind of queasy a while ago."

Kagome smiled. "Oh well…" she said, and then suddenly the phone rang. They just stared at each other, wondering who it could be. Finally, Kagome decided to pick up the phone. She left Inu Yasha's room and went downstairs. Inu Yasha decided to go with her, just incase. 

"Hello?" Kagome said, wondering who it could be at midnight.

"Hello?" A female voice came through. "Is Inu Yasha there?"

"Yes, hold on please." Kagome said. She covered the phone and said quietly to Inu Yasha "It's for you".

She handed him the phone and he was a little startled. He only hoped that it wasn't the lady who he went out with earlier today. "Hello?" His gruff voice said.

"Inu Yasha" the female voice said, "It's me, Kikyou"

(AN: Yes, well, there you have it. Now, the real jealousy comes into play! *laughs evilly* Oh well, I think I messed up on the fluff part (is that even considered fluff?!)

**Reviews**:

**Tiger Heart**: I'll try to bring Inu Yasha's true character out into the open. I don't expect that happening anytime soon though, maybe in later chapters.

**Mistress moonstream**: Kikyou might make an appearance in like chapter eight or so, maybe even before, but I don't want complete chaos to come about anytime soon, so maybe I'll just stick with her calling Inu Yasha all the time.

**Yuki Kitsu**: I made Kagome 18 and Inu Yasha 23. I meant that there was a 5 year difference between both of them. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Dragon of the Seven Hells**: LOL. For real? That's pretty weird… I tried to mimic my schedule from last year, and some of this year but the only difference was that I don't take a chorus class ( I take Keyboarding -_-* not very good either)

**Sthenno**: No, as you could see, the woman Inu Yasha was dating wasn't Kikyou. Though I was thinking of doing just that; making Inu Yasha go out with Kikyou out of pure coincidence. ^-^

**Higurashi Kagome**: I am 16; I'm going to turn 17 in about 4 months. Yay!

**Aejavu**: I wish my teachers could be Inu Yasha and Miroku too… *sigh* If only…

Thanks for everyone who reviewed. They were greatly appreciated! ^-^


	7. What You Don’t Know, Won’t Hurt You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

(AN: Don't you worry, I won't mess up Kagome and Inu Yasha's relationship just yet. Maybe things get a little bumpy, but other than that, things won't get out of hand too much. ^-^

Oh Yeah, sorry for not updating sooner, but this time it was school that's to blame! Grr… I hate my English teacher; she makes us to a lot of stuff… Grr…)

Life Isn't Fair

Chapter Seven:

What You Don't Know, Won't Hurt You

Kagome was in her room trying to go to sleep while Inu Yasha was still on the phone with Kikyou. It ticker her off to no end that he was still on the phone with her. Kagome looked at the clock in her room. It read 1:45 a.m.  She then looked at her phone and saw a red light that said "in use". She grumbled to herself and lay back in her bed. This was getting to her.

Kagome dozed off for a little bit but then woke up again. She looked at the phone. It still said "in use". 'Oh my god! When will he stop talking?! It's not like he's the talkative type…' Kagome complained to herself. She sighed. 'We never talk that long…'

She got up from her bed. Tonight, she wasn't going to be able to sleep because she was anxious. So she did what any other adolescent would do, she went online (That's what I do ^-^). Logging on to her preferred instant messaging system, she saw Sango online.

Kagome started off the conversation by Instant messaging Sango.

**xX**** blu gem Xx: Hey Sango! What are you doing up so late?**

**II Dark Shimmerz II:** Hey Kagome! Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. How come you're on so late?

**xX blu gem Xx:** I don't know, I just couldn't fall asleep.

**II Dark Shimmerz II:** So, how was your date with Kouga? Was everything boring as I predicted? lol

**xX blu gem Xx:** Pretty much, yeah. He was boring me to death! I think I fell asleep with my eyes open at some point during the date…

**II Dark Shimmerz II:** lol! That's so like you… So did anything else happen? Or what?! Come on spill it out! :-P

**xX blu gem Xx: **Nothing much after that… Inu Yasha got a call from that girl. Remember the one I don't like that she's also my cousin? Well, yeah _her_…

**II Dark Shimmerz II**: That's funny you put _her in italics. lol. Well… what did they talk about? Did you even ask? What time did she call?_

**xX blu gem Xx:** She called like an hour ago… or more… *sigh* This is really getting to me.

**II Dark Shimmerz II**: I can tell. Forget about them, ok? Well, I should tell you about Miroku…

Their conversation dissolved into Sango knowing Miroku better, talking about friends, plans for hanging out, etc. Thanks to Sango, Kagome completely forgot about Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha finished talking to Kikyou at about 3 am. Feeling slightly tired from their long (and boring ^-^) conversation, he made his way to his room. In order to get to his room, he needs to pass Kagome's room. To his surprise, she was still up and talking to someone on the phone. What he heard was none to pleasant to his ears.

"You think I should?" Kagome seemed to whisper into the phone. "Maybe you're right. I should give Hojo another chance at us. He's told me before he still loves me…" Kagome paused then sighed. "I don't know."

Inu Yasha's hand clenched into a fist, selfishness was taking over him. 'How could she have gone out with _Hojo_?!' he thought. He remembers his face well. His perfect smile that would melt any girl's heart. Inu Yasha growled under his breath. He quickly went towards his room without making a noise to alert Kagome that he eavesdropped by mistake.

Once in his room, he paced it back and forth; from his door to his window. He couldn't believe his ears! Inu Yasha couldn't understand why Kagome picked Hojo over him! That thought made him halt. "Wait…" he said outloud, to no-one in particular. He made his way to his bed, sat down and sat down. "I'm acting like a child," he grumbled. Inu Yasha got lost inside his thoughts and so fell asleep on his bed with his clothes on.

----

About 20 minutes later, Kagome was finally getting sleep. Saying good bye to Sango, she made her way to her bed. Before she did get into bed she had a 'motherly' moment. 

Kagome went to Souta's room to see if he was tucked in and wasn't going to get cold sometime at night. Noticing that her younger brother was drooling, she wiped it clean with his bed sheets and covered him. He snuggled against the newly brought warmth his sister gave him and smiled in his sleep. Kagome smiled at her brother. 'Amazing how he can be such an angel when he sleeps…' Kagome thought to herself. Quietly she tip-toed out of his room and closed the door slightly.

Now, off to see the other baby…

Kagome stopped right in front of Inu Yasha's room. She debated with herself to whether or not to go inside or to knock. She sighed and closed her eyes. Kagome made up her mind and knocked lightly on his door.

No-one answered.

Ok, this time Kagome tried a little bit harder at the knocking.

It didn't work.

She sighed and decided to open the door. The light was still on, and so was Inu Yasha's lamp. 'Boy, this guy likes to waste energy.' She thought.  Inu Yasha's back was towards Kagome; it was like he rolled over in his sleep because he was curled up like a little baby. His shirt was also curled up, exposing his back (and might I add he has a nice back… *grins*).

Kagome sighed and smiled to herself. 'What a baby!' she thought. Seeing that he was rubbing his arms as if he was cold, Kagome went towards him and placed a nearby quilt on him. Seeing that his neck was uncomfortable too, she placed one under his head. She smiled when she heard him mumbling random stuff.

Inu Yasha was slightly conscious as to what was happening. He breathed in Kagome's scent and new automatically it was her that was near him. "Kagome…" He mumbled in his sleep. He cracked one eye open to see if it was really her, and he found her placing a pillow under his head. He smiled and closed his eye and went back to sleep.

Kagome finished quickly after he woke up. She didn't want to disturb him anymore than what she already did and quickly left his room. But before she closed his door, she heard something.

"Thank You" Inu Yasha said quietly, not bothering to turn and face her.

Kagome smiled. "You're welcome" she said, equally quietly, closed his door and went towards her own room to sleep.

----

Early next morning, Inu Yasha awoke with sunlight all over his face. I guess he didn't remember to close the window blinds; well that's what he gets. He grumbled and woke up groggily. He stumbled over his shoes that he left in the middle of the room and almost twisted his ankle. "Damnit" he cursed under his breath. He sighed and went towards the bathroom to take a shower and then go downstairs.

After finishing about 30 minutes later, he headed downstairs. To do that thought, he had to pass Kagome's room. Thinking that since they all went to sleep late, he thought she would still be sleeping, but to his surprise, she wasn't there. This left him baffled. 'Where could she be?' Inu Yasha thought. He figured that maybe she was in the kitchen eating so he went downstairs on instinct.

To his surprise as well, Kagome wasn't in the kitchen. Inu Yasha was getting slightly worried. She wasn't in her room and it was… he looked at his watch: 7:15 a.m. He then went to search the whole house for Kagome. The den, the little library that she owned, the attic, her mother's room, Souta's room, Boy! Can that boy drool! He was drooling like a cow… anyways, he ran out of ideas of where she could be. Heading from Souta's room into the kitchen he heard a sound… It seemed to be coming from the basement.

Inu Yasha completely forgot that they owned a basement and so went downstairs to see what the noise he heard previously was. He was surprised at what the basement could hold, but then again this was a big house and so was the basement.

The basement was split into sections. Upon entering, to the right was a closed archery range. It was pretty big and there were different varieties of bows all stacked up neatly on the wall and arrows on the floor on a bucket what was near the door that led into the archery range. The targets seemed to be recently used since there was still arrows pinned to the 'bulls-eye' of all 10 targets. Traveling inside even deeper is a section of the basement that was only for, what it looked like, boxing. There was a small ring with a punch bag in the middle. It too looked recently used since the bag was still swinging slightly back and forth instead of being completely still.

If Inu Yasha didn't have his keen sense of smell, he would have missed the last part of the basement. Through almost what looked like a hidden door, was a gymnasium, a small one, but still it was a gymnasium. There he found Kagome. She seemed like to be involved in a grueling workout since her body was covered in sweat. It looked like she's been at that for hours on end.

Practicing her balance, Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked and Inu Yasha and smiled at bit. He smiled back at her, a big relief pouring inside him knowing that she was ok. "How come you're down here?" He asked, still by the door, his arms crossed on his chest.

Kagome turned, pieces of her hair sticking on her face as she did so. She breathed in and out kind of hard, signaling to Inu Yasha that she had been working out for quite some time. "I'm surprised you found the place" she said.

Inu Yasha repeated his question. "How come you're down here?"

Kagome just looked at him. "I couldn't sleep." She replied. Kagome stopped what she was doing and went towards a bench that held her water bottle and a towel.

Inu Yasha just looked at her warily. "How long have you been down here?"

"What's with all the sudden questions?" Kagome asked. She looked at a clock that was overhead the door. "Lets see… I've been here… Three hours"

"What?! Three hours?!" Inu Yasha yelled. He was surprised she could be working out for a long time. "Aren't you tired? Are you hungry? Have you eaten anything?" Inu Yasha asked worriedly.

"Hold on there, dear ol' Daddy," Kagome joked. "I'm fine" she assured him. Though she didn't feel like it. She felt a bit tired. It felt like her muscles were going to give out on her any moment. Well, I spoke too soon. Kagome fell on her knees. To stop herself from falling face-flat on the floor, she stopped herself with both hands placed firmly on the ground. Kagome's vision was a bit blurry, but she could still see Inu Yasha coming towards her with a very distraught face. 

Inu Yasha was beside her in no-time. He held her in his arms; it looked like they were hugging but Kagome wasn't hugging back. "Kagome! What were you thinking? You can't just work your body nonstop if you haven't eaten or haven't gotten a good night sleep" he whispered to her. Kagome just closed her eyes; her world was now spinning with little white dots appearing here and there.

"I'm fine, all I need to do is rest for a while…" she whispered too, she fainted after that in Inu Yasha's arms. Inu Yasha picked her up in his arms and headed towards her room to place Kagome in her bed.

----

_Running from her house to Inu Yasha's house took sometime, but it was worth it! Today was the day she was going to tell him that she had a crush on him. It took a lot of courage for her, since she was shy and timid._

_The wind blowing in her hair made her zeal increase. Kagome was almost there; even though they only lived 2 blocks away from each other, Kagome thought it took her an eternity to get to Inu Yasha's house._

_Once arriving there, she knocked on the door which was greeted warmly by Inu Yasha's mother, Yuki. "Hello Kagome, where's your mother?" Yuki asked._

_Kagome could only smile greatly. "She's at home. She told me to tell you to come over right away since she wanted you to see something about… umm…" Kagome couldn't remember the last thing she was supposed to say. Yuki smiled at her and already knew what Kagome's mother wanted to show her._

_"Alright Kagome, Inu Yasha's in his room if you want to go play with him. Sesshomaru is in his room if you need anything. I'll be on my way to your house." Yuki said, got her purse and her keys and drove off in her car. Kagome smiled and went upstairs to Inu Yasha's room._

_Though what she expected wasn't the one she wanted. Kagome opened the door and found Inu Yasha and Kikyou, her cousin, in very 'compromising' positions. Kagome turned very pale and very embarrassed to be in the same room as both of them._

_Inu Yasha and Kikyou just stared at Kagome. Kagome was speechless… what could she say? "Sorry…" she mumbled and closed the door to Inu Yasha's room. She descended the stairs quickly but bumped into someone. When she looked up it was Sesshomaru._

_"Hello Kagome" he greeted her warmly. He saw the sad face that she had so it made him quite worried. "Is something wrong?"_

_Kagome tried to smile, but it came out to be a sad smile. "Everything's fine Sesshomaru," she said. "I just don't feel good."_

_Sesshomaru saw the sad face that she had and decided to pick her up in his arms. Being a small child, and he being a Youkai, he could handle her weight like if it was nothing. She hugged his neck tightly and he felt something warm, like tears on the back of his neck. She needed to say no more. "Come, I'll take you home."_

_The walk home would have been a quiet one, but the birds chirped and he could hear and smell Kagome's tears. He wondered what would have happened that made her cry silently like she did so. He loved this little girl like if it was her own sister, so it was perfectly fine to be preoccupied for her well being._

_Kagome, on the other hand, was crying silently. Her arms still wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck. He's such a good 'cousin' as she liked to call him. She couldn't stop remembering how she saw Inu Yasha and Kikyou. It broke her heart to see them like that. But she was determined not to tell anyone, not to cry about it, not to be disturbed about it._

_Both of them arrived at Kagome's house and Sesshomaru knocked on the door. Ruri, Kagome's mother, answered the door and saw that Sesshomaru was carrying Kagome. "What happened?" she said. _

_Sesshomaru put Kagome down slowly and carefully. "I don't know, she said she wasn't feeling good so I brought her home. I didn't want her to walk alone feeling sick." Sesshomaru said. Ruri thanked him from the bottom of her heart. "Don't worry about it Ruri," he said. "Kagome's like a little sister to me."_

_Kagome smiled at him for saying that. She hugged him again and said her thanks to him. Kagome went to her room; she felt exhausted and went to her bed to sleep for a while. The tears made her even sleepier than what she felt._

_A few hours later, Ruri came up to Kagome's room. "How are you feeling?" she asked with a tender tone. She had been worried sick about Kagome since she came home crying._

_Kagome sat up on her bed. "I'm ok" she said simply. Kagome saw the look on her mothers face. It was a mixture between being worried and relieved._

_"How would you feel if we moved away? Moved away from Inu Yasha and moving to a new part in __Japan__, were grandfather is?" Ruri asked her daughter. Kagome just had a slightly confused look on her face. This made her think for a long time._

_"Can I have sometime before I tell you?" Kagome asked timidly. Ruri nodded and left her room. Kagome still sat on her bed thinking over and over about moving. 'Maybe this is a good thing' Kagome thought. It took her a while but she finally came up with a conclusion about 20 minutes later._

_She went to find her mother, and she did. Ruri was in the garden. Kagome went towards her mother and stood in front of her. "Have you thought about it?" Ruri asked. Kagome nodded her head._

_"I want to leave this place"_

Kagome awoke from her dream to only discover that she had been crying in her sleep. She sighed and decided to get up, though when she did, she felt a wave of dizziness claim her and she fell on her bed again. "Damn it" she cursed.

Then there was a knock on her door. "Kagome? Are you awake?" the voice said; it belonged to Inu Yasha. She sighed and let him come in. Once in, he saw that Kagome had tried to stand up. "You shouldn't do that; you'll just get dizzy again."

Kagome was getting the hint and decided to stop. She just sat down on her bed and sighed again. "Damn it… I can't believe this happened again…"

"Again? What do you mean again? You've done this before?" Inu Yasha asked, sitting next to her on her bed.

"Yeah, I did it a lot sometime ago" Kagome said quietly. "It was when my Dad died…" she trailed off.

"Oh," Inu Yasha said very quietly. "Still, you shouldn't do this to yourself. It's not healthy." A few moments of silence passed and then he talked again. "Come, I'll take you downstairs and make you eat something."

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Thanks" she said. Inu Yasha blushed slightly and turned away. He got up quickly and carried her downstairs.

----

During lunch time, both of them ate, sometimes in silence sometimes talking to one another. Souta came in and out of the house taking some stuff with him and going into the backyard in his clubhouse with some of his friends. One of them was Sango's little brother, Kohaku.

When lunch was almost over, Inu Yasha felt guilty about not telling Kagome what he talked about with Kikyou last night.  Maybe she got the wrong idea or something. "Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him from the other end of the table. "Yeah?"

"About last night…" Inu Yasha trailed off. It was kind of difficult for him to say. "Well…"

Kagome sighed and decided to say something before he did. "I'm sure she had a good reason to call you."

Inu Yasha looked a little bit confused. "Don't you want to know what we talked about?"

Kagome was dying with curiosity to what their conversation was about, but she decided she was in no position to ask for explanations from Inu Yasha. It might be something painful and she didn't want to relive moments from the past like the ones with Inu Yasha and Kikyou kissing. She didn't think she could go through it a second time.  "I have no right to know" she simply said and continued eating. Inu Yasha just looked at her with confusion.

Kagome finished and saw that Inu Yasha was finished as well. "Hey, since we're done, you want to out?" Kagome asked. It was hours before night time settled in, so she thought she'd might as well do something interesting.

Inu Yasha agreed. Both of them got ready in no time and went out on the town. They went to see a movie, go to the arcades, walk around for a good while and shop. If they didn't know any better, this would have been called a date.

(AN: Sorry, there isn't a lot of funny stuff happening in this chapter. It had to be slightly serious since that phone call from Kikyou. I'll update this story as soon as I can. I made it extra long since I haven't updated in a long time. 

Hope you enjoyed, please review! ^-^)


	8. Confusion over Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

(AN: I'm updating this faster than "The Golden Rule" I feel bad now… but not to worry! I will update that… soon… I hope! ^-^)

Life Isn't Fair

Chapter Eight:

Confusion over Words

Monday mornings were always a drag. Going to bed late the other night made Kagome tried in the mornings, especially that she came home late with Inu Yasha after shopping. She couldn't help it; bookstores were her favorite place to go. And it wasn't entirely her fault, Inu Yasha wanted to go to electronic store that was a block away from the bookstore and about three blocks from where the car was stationed at. Nevertheless, it was still a tiring morning.

The ritual was the same: wake up, go to the bathroom, get dressed, go downstairs, eat something, get nagged by Inu Yasha about waking up late, go to the car, drive to school, get to her class and sleep. Yes, that was now the typical life of a straight 'A' student.

Sango walked into the classroom and stared at Kagome, who had her head down on the desk. Sango just had to make a joke out of this!

"Hey Kagome, what's that on the desk? It looks like a little river…" Sango smirked.  This, she knew, would definitely get Kagome's attention.

And it did.

Kagome's head flew up. She did it so fast that it made her get a pounding headache with little flashing lights around everything she saw. "Funny," Kagome said, rubbing her forehead. "Very funny". She glared at Sango, who now only looked at her with big innocent eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes at her and let her head fall back to the desk.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango said, taking the seat next to hers. "You're never this tired."

Kagome yawned. "It's nothing; I just went to sleep late last night." She said in between yawns. She covered her mouth just to be polite.

Sango grinned at what she said. "What was that I heard? Kagome Higurashi out on a Sunday night?" she smiled at her friend. "With who?"

Kagome yawned again. Man, this was getting to her! "Inu Yasha." Big mistake. She sparked up Sango's interest.

"Really? This must have been one hell of a date!" she said with such enthusiasm. She turned her desk to face Kagome. "So, tell me about your date!"

Kagome's face went a little pink. "It wasn't a date Sango, it was just…" Kagome couldn't find the words to describe it, "A friendly outing? I don't know, but it wasn't a date!"

Sango had to laugh at that. "Whatever you say Kagome," she said rolling her eyes. "So what did you do on the 'friendly outing'?"

Kagome sighed and started retelling her story. She told Sango about the trip to the mall, the movies, the stores and the shopping. During her time telling Kagome got a little pink on her cheeks, but Sango decided to let it pass.

It took Kagome about 20 minutes to tell her story to Sango. What she didn't notice is that the whole class was paying attention to her story as well. Kagome only noticed this at the end when she was about ready to finish.

Every single pair of the 32 students that were sitting in that classroom was looking directly at Kagome. 'Uh oh' she told herself. 'What am I going to do now?' Kagome regained her posture and had a mean look in her eyes. "What?!" she said. "Can't no-one have a private conversation anymore?" She yelled at the class. She stood up and looked around the class to see where the teacher was, and to her surprise, she couldn't find her English teacher.

It was not until she turned her head that she saw where the teacher was sitting… next to Sango, who, by the way, seemed to be a little… freaked out. Kagome's eyes were popping out of their sockets. How dare the teacher be there, listening in on her private conversation with Sango and not do anything about it!

"What are you doing?!" Kagome screamed at the teacher. 

The teacher looked lazily at her. "Well, I WAS listening to your conversation. It was pretty interesting, how you and that guy you were dating were holding hands."

Kagome turned beet-red. "WE WERE NOT HOLDING HANDS!" she yelled. "AND HOW DARE YOU LISTEN IN AND NOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

The teacher stood up from where she was sitting. "Well, what do you want me to do? Punish those who were distracted from their work. Or punish the ones," she said as she looked at Sango too. Sango just looked at the wall that was right next to her, like saying she had nothing to do with this. "Who distracted everyone else first?" the teacher's voice was calm and serene.

Kagome could only glare at the teacher. "Whatever, I don't care." She said valiantly. "Do what you want. I don't give three shits."

Saying profanity in the teacher's class was a total sin. She was appalled when she heard Kagome's foul language. "That's it Kagome Higurashi! Detention for you for your foul language!" the teacher started walking to her desk and writing down something.

Kagome, on the other hand didn't really care. She rolled her eyes at the teacher and went back to her seat. The teacher came a little while later with a pink slip that had in big letter at the top "Detention". Kagome grumbled something under her breath. She couldn't wait for the bell to ring to change classes. To Kagome's luck, it did.

----

Second period was used for sleeping since the teacher wasn't there. A substitute teacher was in her place for that day and so, they watched a movie. Sango and Kagome went to sleep and really didn't care much for the movie since it was based on Rome and the history of it.

A couple of minutes before class ended, the substitute informed everyone that their teacher was going to be out the rest of the week. Kagome and Sango were so grateful, now they could sleep when they wanted to.

----

Inu Yasha caught a glimpse of Kagome as she walked into his class. She looked to be worried and slightly pissed off. 'I wonder what she did now' he guessed to himself.

Kagome brushed passed him and mumbled a quick 'sorry' under her breath. She quickly took a seat next to Sango. She put her head down and prayed that Kouga would find her. Unfortunately with his keen sense of smell, he quickly rushed to her side.

"Kagome, my dear! How I missed you!" He said in a cheerful voice. Kagome could only turn her head and roll her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood for his gayness.

Inu Yasha quickly glared at him. He then, got a bright idea!

"Kouga" Inu Yasha called to him. Kouga quickly turned his head to where his name was called. He looked slightly confused.

"Yeah Teach?" Kouga said getting up from where he was seated comfortably next to Kagome. Kagome also looked at Inu Yasha confused. Why would he call Kouga?

"I need you to do me a big favor," Inu Yasha said with a big grin. "I need you to go up to the library, and do these," he handed him 2 stacks of paper. They were huge! "I need you to sort these out in alphabetical order. Then after you do that, you have to go to the office and leave them there." Inu Yasha explained like if it was breeze. The look on Kouga's face was one to die for. He had swirlies on his eyes like this: @_@.

Kouga was a little slow at understanding what Inu Yasha meant. He talked too fast and poor little Kouga's brain couldn't keep up with him. Inu Yasha sighed and explained things so slowly; even a second grader could understand him. Kouga, in the end, understood Inu Yasha's explanation and went off to the library.

When he left, Inu Yasha smiled a grin at Kagome who only smiled back, relieved that she wasn't going to sit next to the idiot Youkai.

Inu Yasha's class went by fast, and Kagome wished it hadn't. She sighed when she looked at the clock and noticed it was only two minutes before the bell rang. She got up and went towards Inu Yasha's desk.

Inu Yasha looked at her quite surprised. "What is it?" he asked. 

Kagome sighed unhappily. "I want to talk to you after class." She said quietly. Inu Yasha noticed that she was sad and got quite worried.

"You ok?" He asked. Kagome only nodded. "I have planning period next, so we can talk for a long time." he said. 

Kagome went back to her seat and put her head down. When the bell rang, she lifted her head and saw that Inu Yasha was giving a note to Sango. Intrigued, she went towards his desk. "What did you give Sango?"

Inu Yasha smiled a bit. "A note for Miroku." He said simply. A few more words would make that statement a lot clearer -_-*.

Kagome just started snickering. "You're sending love letters now? Inu Yasha, I thought you couldn't have a relationship with a fellow co-worker." She taunted him. He just fumed a little.

"I'm not gay!" he sort of yelled. He didn't do it as loud as when he did it in the bar since there were classes next door to his. He sighed. "I don't go that way, if that's how you put it."

Kagome laughed a little. "I know you don't, you just make it so easy!" Kagome smiled at him, one of those smiles that would melt your heart. 

He cleared his throat and pretended to put papers in order. "So what is it you want to talk to me about?" he said looking directly at Kagome. Kagome looked somewhere else to avert his gaze.

"Oh, uhh… I got a detention today. And that's really bothering me." She lied. She had to look somewhere else or else a little twinkle in her eyes made it clear that it was lying. Well, it didn't take a genius to realize that she was lying, Kagome totally sucked at it!

"Don't lie." Inu Yasha said. "I can tell when you're lying, have you forgotten?" he tapped his nose with his finger. Kagome cringed. It was one thing she remembered; it was that his sense of smell was a darn good one at that.

Kagome sighed. "I'm not lying!" She protested. "The detention is what really bothered me." By now, she was walking around the classroom. She sat in a desk that was closest to his desk. She sighed again. "Ok, if you really want to know…" she got up and went towards Inu Yasha. "My pet chicken died." She whispered in his right ear. 

Inu Yasha just sweat dropped. "Kagome, you don't have a pet chicken" he said. "You don't have any pets period!" 

"Ahh, that is where you are mistaken my young friend. I have a cat. Haven't you seen him lying around on the floor? He kinda looks like a dead, dried animal." Kagome said being sarcastic. Inu Yasha just gave her a dull glare, of course, that had to make Kagome laugh. "Lighten up; I was only kidding… well, about the cat being dried up part…" Kagome trailed off.

Inu Yasha could feel something, but couldn't quite put his finger (or claw for that matter) on it. It was radiating off Kagome, in a way that it was making him uncomfortable. "Something's bothering you right?"

Kagome smiled at him and pretended that nothing was wrong. The scent Inu Yasha smelled was instantly gone. He was confused. "You worry too much you know" she said as she gathered her things. Kagome put on her backpack and asked Inu Yasha for a pass which he gave her.

"You sure you're gonna be ok?" He asked her one more time. He was so troubled with himself, he didn't know what could have been bothering Kagome. She nodded, grabbed the pass, and went for Miroku's class…

While going to his class, Kagome stopped by the girls bathroom on the second floor. She put her stuff down on the counter and went to look for toilet paper in all the four stalls. She found some and quickly began to dry the tears that were threatening to fall.

'I can't do it' she thought to herself as she looked in the mirror. 'I can't ask him to tell me! He already tried to tell me once and I said 'no'' Kagome saw the image of herself, almost to the point of crying. It made her feel slightly depressed that _he_ would have that kind of impact on her. 'Maybe if I tell him the truth, it would make me feel better…' her thoughts trailed off. She didn't know if Inu Yasha would tell her the truth. She sighed and began to wash her face in the sink, dried herself, then went to Miroku's class.

----

Ah, the joy of sixth period. It always brightened up Kagome's day no matter if she was having a crappy one. That class was a breeze. They took notes that day, didn't do much after that other than to talk to Sango.

"How come you didn't come to class till later on?" Sango asked when the class wasn't doing much other than to talk. She noticed the somewhat sad face Kagome had put and didn't insist on talking about it much further.

"Oh, I just had to talk to Inu Yasha about… stuff." Kagome said trying to sound cheerful. Too bad for her it didn't sound right.

"Oh" was all that Sango could say, she wanted to change the subject so it wouldn't make Kagome all depressed. "Oh! You know what?"

Kagome smiled. She loved it when Sango said that. "Chicken butt?" Both girls laughed. Ah, what stupidity can do to lighten up the atmosphere. "Ok, no really. What?"

"This Saturday, Miroku asked me to go with him to see a movie. He said he was going to invite Inu Yasha to go so I was guessing he's going to take you" Sango said very excitedly. Kagome smiled.

"I don't know, as far as I know, every time he's gone out it had been disaster upon disaster with the 'I'm not gay' routine." She said, Sango laughed and so did Kagome as they remembered it. "I think he's busy… I don't know"

Sango slapped Kagome's arm. "Stop saying things like that! Have you even asked him if he was busy?!" She kinda yelled at Kagome. Kagome could only nod her head in saying 'no'. "Then?! Don't be a wimp! Ask him to go out with you on Saturday!" At this point Kagome was afraid that if she said something wrong Sango would snap her head off, so she kept quiet and nodded her head and smiled.

Sango settled down in her chair and looked straight ahead, then started to snicker. Kagome was confused. 'Ok, either she's gone crazy or…' well she couldn't think of another reason and just concluded that she was crazy. That was until Kagome turned her head and saw what Sango was looking at: It was the teacher. It's been 20 minutes since class started and they forgot to make fun of the teacher! (Now how did that happen?) He was wearing a pretty gay shirt that said "Go Lady Basketball! You can do it!" The colors even made it worse for him. They mocked the teacher all throughout the class period.

----

The bell rang to let the whole student body out at 2:30 on the dot. Kagome had completely forgotten about her detention when Sango reminded her to go tell Inu Yasha she wasn't going to go home with him today. Slowly but surely, she made her way to his class.

The door was cracked slightly opened, it seemed someone forgot to close it when they left the class. No matter, Kagome put her hand on the handle and was about ready to push it open, when something stopped her.

Inu Yasha's voice… saying something…

Kagome tried to listen in more carefully, but all she heard were the last few words.

"I love you too"

(AN: Another awful cliffhanger. *sigh* People have been asking when the conversation between Inu Yasha and Kikyou comes up. Don't worry! It will later on! Just have some patience people! ^-^)

**Reviews**:

**Fallen phoenix**: I try to be a fast updater but now, with finals going on at my school, its kinda hard for me to update as soon as I want to. I don't have enough free time like I did before. I'm sorry =(

**Monkeystarz**: lol, that's happen to me too. Thanks to umm *cough* report cards *cough* my mom didn't let me use the computer for a full 2 months once… it was torture!

**Leina**: 1: Kikyou is a stalker. She has ways of getting things. Well, she is Kagome's cousin and her mom is her aunt. Kagome's mother thinks she's a good cousin to Kagome, but Kagome despises her. 2: Well, Kikyou is just a bitch in this story.

**Miyoko5800**: I know that this fic particularly revolves around Kagome and Inu Yasha but not to worry! In the later fics, there will be parts where we see how their relationships develop.

**Kagome5**: I try to update as soon as I can, but now with finals I cant =( sorry…

**Akari**** Sennyami: I wanted to thank you for your reviews that were just so filled with enthusiasm and emotion! Thank you! When I read them I was like, wow… *laughs* I like your reviews a lot! **

**Sweetdaeth**: Sesshomaru will eventually come into the story, more like in chapters 10 or so, more or less around there.

**Cherrie**: The reason why Sesshomaru acts so kind to Kagome is that both their mothers have known each other for years. Sesshomaru has always (and will) act like an older brother to Kagome because that's how he looks at her: like a sister. Kagome will always be fond of Sesshomaru as a brother. Nothing more. Thought I cant say the same for Inu Yasha, Kagome has always looked at him like a crush rather than a brother. Hope that kinda clarifies your question. 

To everyone else that reviewed, thank you. If there are some that I did not answer your question, just email me and I will be more than happy to respond back!


	9. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

(AN: So sorry for not updating sooner, it was just that my operation and stuff. *sighs* But I wrote a very long chapter just for you people! *smiled*

One more thing, in my story, let's pretend that having any type of relations with a student isn't illegal. Infact, it's perfectly normal *grins* Keep in mind that so no-one would ask me over and over again when the good parts come up! ^-^)

Life Isn't Fair:

Chapter Nine:

A New Friend

Kagome stood at the door speechless. 'Who was he talking to?' she thought to herself. She stood quietly outside the door, asking herself whether or not to go in. She sighed; the tears were slowly building in her eyes. Why was she going to cry over something so small?

She knew why, because he said those three sacred words that were precious to any woman.

"I love you"

It repeated in her head endlessly and it was making it hurt. She sighed; Kagome was about ready to go in the classroom and confront him. Her hand was on the door knob, ready to turn it. But someone just had to make her jump.

"Whatcha doing?" Miroku asked behind her. Kagome jumped and turned around to see her biology teacher. He just looked at her and kept smiling.

Kagome let out this huge sigh. In a way, she was glad that it was Miroku who scared her and anyone else, like Inu Yasha for instance. "Oh, Professor…" Kagome trailed off, but when she was going to talk again Miroku cut her off.

"Oh, please. We're not in school. Just call me Miroku, I feel more comfortable when people call me by my name rather than 'professor'" he said sincerely. This made Kagome smile a bit.

"Thanks, Miroku" she said. Ok, calling a teacher by his first name was pretty weird, but she was determined to get used to it.

"Anyways, what are you doing out here? Weren't you going in?" He asked, eyeing her oddly. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat before she answered.

"Yeah, I was just going in…" Kagome trailed off again when Miroku opened the door completely and exposed herself to Inu Yasha. The look on his face was a blank one. This made Kagome nervous, would he have known if she was out the door the whole time?

She gulped and prayed that he hadn't noticed her outside the door.  "Hi Inu Yasha!" she tried to mimic her voice into the perfect, perky Kagome. Though when she tried, it sounded kind of shaky.

"Oh, Kagome! The person I just wanted to see…" Inu Yasha trailed off, he seemed pretty happy. Kagome thought it was because of the phone call he just had. Her mind started to think of women that he could say that too. But there was only one person she could think of.

'Kikyou' her mind kept telling her. Kagome tried to push that name to the back of her mind. Successfully, she did.  Little did she notice, but her imagination had run wild, leaving Kagome not paying attention to what Inu Yasha had to say.

"Kagome? Yoo-hoo? Kagome? You ok?" Inu Yasha said, waving a hand in her face. Her pupils were dilated meaning that she wasn't paying attention. "Kagome!" he yelled to get her attention, this helped a lot.

Kagome snapped back into reality "Huh? What is it?" She asked; she felt a bit silly since this hadn't been the first time it happened.

"Good to have you back with us Kagome" Miroku said jokingly. Kagome only glared at him and he shifted to the left of her, more about three feet away from her.

"Anyways, what I was saying before you just left us…" Inu Yasha started off. "I was on the phone with my mother," he said. When he said the word 'mother' it took a big load off Kagome's chest. She couldn't help but smile really big at him now. "Kagome, are you ok?"

"I couldn't be better!" she said with a bright smile. The sudden change of attitude made Inu Yasha smile as well so he just continued with what he was trying to tell her.

"My mother said that your mother decided to stay with her a while longer. I don't know why though, I guess that how she is." He said a bit confused, Kagome could only giggle a bit.

"Yeah, she's like that. Don't worry; I think she's weird too." Kagome reassured him. He continued with his story.

"Anyways, your mother says for you to call her when you get home. Are you going home now?" Inu Yasha asked her.

Kagome just suddenly realized she had a detention to serve that day. "Oh shit…" she mumbled to herself. "I'm not going home yet" she informed him. 'Or anytime soon' she thought.

Inu Yasha remembered that she had a detention and so he hurried her off to the teacher where she was suppose to serve the detention for. Kagome arrived about 10 minutes late and to her surprise she found the teacher sitting at her desk talking to another student. She wasn't dressed in a uniform and this made Kagome slightly confused.

The teacher noticed Kagome come in very quietly, she made a face at her saying that she needed to practice more on her stealth. "Kagome Higurashi" The teacher said in a high-and-mighty voice. This made Kagome cringe.

"Yes?" Kagome said, not a very bright answer if she's already 10 minutes late to a detention; so she began doing what any other student would do: ask for forgiveness. "I'm sorry I'm late, it's just that I got caught up in family affairs…" which was true, but they weren't serious. She just hoped the teacher would let her off the hook.

Surprisingly, it did. "Alright Kagome, calm down. Your punishment will not be to sit here for an hour and not do anything productive," her teacher said, scolding her. "Instead I want you to show her," she pointed at the girl behind her. "Around school. She's going to start here tomorrow and I need for her to know her way around." The teacher looked at Kagome warily. "Can I count on you for that?"

'Oh hell no… she did not just give me that look! What am I going to do to the girl? Take her hostage?' Kagome thought bitterly. She just kept smiling and kept kissing her ass so she can let her go already. "Of course you can Professor." Man, what a habit Kagome has by calling everyone Professor except Inu Yasha.

The teacher quickly dashed out of the room and out of the school. Kagome and the new girl only looked at her with a confused look. What the hell…

"What an irresponsible teacher…" Kagome mumbled to herself, she then remembered that there was someone behind her and turned around. The girl looked slightly confused at the door and then at Kagome.

"Does this happen often?" She asked.

Kagome was confused. She looked at the door then at the girl and it finally hit her, what she meant. "Oh, that… Yeah it happens a lot. She's an irresponsible teacher, but her class is so easy to pass."

The girl seemed amused by it. "Oh, by the way, my name is Rin Owatari." She said extending her right hand.

Kagome smiled and shook her hand. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise" Rin smiled. Not long after that greeting, Sango came through the doors.

"Hey Kagome…" Sango's voice trailed off, she looked slightly confused. "Umm, isn't there supposed to be a teacher in here?" she asked any of the two girls. Rin only giggled and Kagome let out a sight.

"That irresponsible teacher just left us here." Kagome explained. "This is Rin Owatari. She's going to be joining our school next week. I have to show her around for a while, till she knows where everything is." Kagome said, and then she turned to Rin. "Rin, this is Sango, my best friend."****

Sango came closer. "Hi" she greeted and she shook Rin's hand. Rin responded with the same gesture.

"Good, now that that's settled, let's go show you the school" Kagome said dragging Rin and Sango by the sleeves. Both just smiled and let Kagome drag them.

----

At the end of the day, Kagome came home late. She didn't even bother to go get something to eat from the refrigerator. Kagome made her way up the stairs, trying not to fall on one of the steps. God, she felt so tired!

With the last bit of energy she had, Kagome put on something more comfortable. She just put on a pair of dark blue pajama pants and a white tank top. When she was done, Kagome just threw herself on her bed and went to sleep. 

Inu Yasha, on the other hand, noticed that someone came inside with the sound of the door. When he went to look who it was, he saw Kagome going into her room, looking very tired. He decided to let her have some privacy before he went peeking into her room to make sure she was sleeping.

A few moments later, he did.

Inu Yasha opened the door to her room and found her curled up in a ball with her pillow underneath her. She looked exhausted. He noticed a small chill run freely all over her body. Smiling, he went to pull a blanket over her when he noticed something… strange.

Kagome was crying.

It wasn't the first time he noticed it, but he seemed to get a bit worried when she did. It meant she was dreaming painful stuff, like when Kagome's father died. He sighed sadly and just stood watching her. He argued with himself whether or not to wake Kagome up. One part of him said yes, the other said no, since she had just fallen asleep moments ago.

Deciding it was the best; Inu Yasha didn't wake Kagome up and left her room quietly. 

----

On the other hand, Kagome wasn't dreaming about her dad's death. But she was dreaming of Inu Yasha… and the phone call from her cousin Kikyou. She imagined what the worst was. The scenes repeat in her mind over and over, like a broken record.

But this time it was different. In her mind, it played out for the worst… And that is why it was making her cry.

_"I love Kikyou, Kagome. You should have known that by now." Inu Yasha said a bit harshly in her dream. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Somehow, in her heart, she knew it wasn't true._

_"It's a lie! I know it is! Stop lying to me Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled while clutching her ears with her hands. She didn't want to hear more of this bullshit. "I hate you!" She screamed at him, but it looked like he didn't care._

_"It's not a lie Kagome. Believe what you want. You saw me and Kikyou way back years ago… What were we doing Kagome?" Inu Yasha seemed to taunt her. He made her remember that painful memory of when she found them in his room._

_Kagome looked up at him with pure hatred. Her eyes seemed to be on fire. "I hate you" she whispered venomously. "I hate you" she repeated. Tears were falling freely from her eyes, but she paid no heed to it._

_"There's your proof Kagome. I love Kikyou and not you. Are you going to cry again Kagome?" He taunted her again with that sneer in his voice. " Ha! You were always weak at this sort of thing weren't you? Did you really, honestly think that I would ever love someone like you?" This Inu Yasha seemed completely different from the Inu Yasha that was living with her now. He was making her cry, making her feel heartbroken on purpose._

_Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke down in tears; but instead of crying her eyes out, screaming at him, she just sobbed silently. Kagome felt that her life was being sucked right out of her. Just seeing Inu Yasha from the corner of her eye, grinning like an evil bastard, made her heart break into even smaller pieces._

_'What am I going to do? Was this the real truth? Did Inu Yasha really love Kikyou?' Kagome couldn't stop thinking about these things. It made her head spin even worse than before._

_One truth was confirmed to her in this nightmare._

_That Kagome really loved Inu Yasha._

Kagome awoke with small beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead. Her breathing was a bit rapid than normal. She sighed in relief, only to find out that she had a really bad nightmare. She looked at her clock: It read 6:20.  She had been asleep for a little under half an hour.

She noticed that she was covered with her blanket. 'That's weird… I didn't cover myself…' Kagome thought to herself. Thinking it was Inu Yasha who did it, she went downstairs to find him to see if he made anything to eat. 

----

Downstairs, Kagome saw Souta eating at the table with Inu Yasha by his side. It seemed pretty odd to see that Inu Yasha grew up to be a responsible adult, rather than a stubborn child like he was when he was younger. Kagome couldn't stop smiling at her realization. (What she doesn't know is that Inu Yasha still has the childish part still with him, you know… the part that is greedy, selfish and arrogant? Yeah, that part ^-^)

Inu Yasha looked up to see her smiling at him. 'Uhh…' his mind said, and then it went blank. 'What's with her now?" he thought to himself. "You hungry Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome nodded her head.

All throughout the dinner, Kagome was awfully quiet. She just ate her food in silence, as if she was trying to avoid Inu Yasha and Souta. 'Something must be wrong with her…' Inu Yasha's mind said again. 'She's usually hyper and cheerful… Now she's just…' He tried to find the right words to describe Kagome. It seemed that she was sad, and a bit depressed.

Souta didn't even notice his sister's sad expression. He just kept rambling on how he wanted to be as strong as Inu Yasha and that he wanted to beat up kids! Inu Yasha just looked at him and sweat dropped. 'Was this the only thing this kid is thinking?!' he thought to himself, then focused his attention on Kagome.

"You Ok Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked worriedly. Kagome looked up at him with a sad smile. That wasn't the smiled the Kagome he knows shows. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"I'm fine" Kagome simply said. She was lying. Lying to herself and to Inu Yasha. Her mind was going crazy thinking over and over again the nightmare she had. The sadistic smile that Inu Yasha had and the taunting that he was giving her, it was making her think way too much!

Kagome excused herself from the table and went to her room. Souta and Inu Yasha looked at her weirdly. She'd barely eaten half her food and her drink was still kind of full.

"Wonder if she's love sick" Souta mumbled under his breath while he took his plate to the kitchen. Inu Yasha heard this and had a slight heart-attack.

'What if she _was_ love sick?!' Inu Yasha's mind was going wild with thoughts. 'She could be in love with Kouga! Or Hojo' those names made him growl. How he started to detest them, even though they were his students, they were still obnoxious ones at that.

Determined to get to the bottom of it, Inu Yasha asked if Souta could clean up and went straight to Kagome's room.

----

Inside her room, Kagome was sitting on her window sill. Her mom decided to install a small cushion on the sill so that Kagome could comfortably sit on it. It was pretty large, and so she had her legs curled up to her chest. She was just gazing out the window until a knock was heard on her door.

"Come in" Kagome said, not even bothering to look who it was that came into her room.  Inu Yasha peered into her room and saw her sitting there, looking outside. He gently closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked quietly. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, that same sad smile that she gave him earlier at dinner. Whenever he saw that, it made his heart break into pieces.

"Nothing…" Kagome said quietly. She sighed and decided to tell him what was bothering her… well, somewhat… she would just lie somewhat about her nightmare. "I had a nightmare" she said softly. "It was about you"

Inu Yasha now understood what was wrong with her. He then remembered that he saw Kagome cry when he came into her bedroom before. "What happened?"

Kagome sighed and decided that it was best not to look at him or else he would know that she was lying. "You… leaving…" she said softly. She couldn't tell him about the part where he said he loved Kikyou. She just couldn't.

Kagome broke down into tears. She buried her face in her small, gentle hands. Inu Yasha went by her side and decided to hold her close. "But that wasn't it…" She said in between sobs. Inu Yasha was beside her the whole time, listening. "You were taunting me about something" she lied, hopefully he wouldn't notice. "I don't remember what it was about, but I guess it hurt since I started crying. You were telling me all this stuff that hurts… and then I told you I hated you… And…" she just decided to add the last part for drama. "I wanted to kill you" she cried softly again.

Inu Yasha was at a loss for words. But he had to find something to comfort her soon, because she sobbing quite hard. "Kagome…" he started off. Kagome looked up to look at him. Her face was just full of tear streaks and her eyes were getting to be blood red. "Kagome, I would never do that to you" He said softly, rubbing her back so she can calm down and stop crying. It seemed to work. She started sniffling.

"Really?" Kagome asked a bit sheepishly. She looked into his eyes to see if he was lying.

And to her surprise, there was nothing there to contradict his words.

Kagome smiled and hugged him a bit harder now. This caught Inu Yasha by surprise. "Whoa! I didn't know you had the strength of a bear" he mumbled. He just forgot that he was really close to Kagome and that she could hear the whole thing.

Of course, if Inu Yasha was as smart as we think he is, he should have kept his mouth shut and just enjoyed the moment. Of course, he didn't. 

"What did you say?" Kagome said venomously. Inu Yasha gulped. What sucked was that he still had his arms over Kagome and she could just easily strangle him.

"Uhh…" Inu Yasha started to say, but when Kagome was about to get a hold of his neck, her phone rang.

She quickly left Inu Yasha's embrace, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kagome?" the male voice on the other line said. Kagome seemed a bit confused, she knew this voice from somewhere, but couldn't quite place it.

"Yes, this is her. Who's calling?" Kagome said seriously into the phone. Inu Yasha just looked at her oddly.

"My, My, Kagome… I can't believe you wouldn't know you're dear ol' cousin if it hit you on the head." The voice now had a cocky sound to it. This Kagome would know _anywhere._

"Sesshomaru?! Is that you?!" Kagome squealed into the phone. She hasn't heard him in years and was so excited to hear from him. Inu Yasha on the other hand, felt a bit… left out.

'Keh… Now she's all happy because that fag called…' Inu Yasha thought bitterly. He noticed what he thought and started to blush. No way was Inu Yasha jealous… was he? Deciding to leave it alone, he just turned his head on the other side of where Kagome was standing. Unfortunately for him, Kagome sat down right next to him.

"Yes Kagome, it is I" Sesshomaru said, with dignity and grace. Of course, this was how he always was.

Kagome started giggling. "To what do I owe your call after so many years of not hearing from you? You could of called… sent a post card… send me a messenger pigeon… do a smoke signals, anything! But nooooooo" Kagome taunted him on the phone, Sesshomaru started to laugh.

"So sorry, it's just that I have been busy" Sesshomaru said. "You're mother asked me to call you"

"Really? And how is she? How is your mother?" Kagome said making conversation. She glimpsed to where Inu Yasha was and saw that he was extremely neglected. She smiled at him and decided to lean against him. When she did, of course, Inu Yasha went beet red. It was a good thing that Kagome didn't notice.

"She's fine. Your mother asks that you and Souta be patient for a while longer. Your mother is determined not leave my mother's side and decided to ask me if I could stay at your house for a while. I'm moving there, to Tokyo, anyways so I might as well get used to it." Sesshomaru said. Kagome couldn't contain her joy.

"Really? You're moving here? Wow! I could go and visit you now!" Kagome said excitedly on the phone. Inu Yasha was getting jealous more and more by the second.

'No fair… she never said anything like that to me…' Inu Yasha said to himself. Then, he heard a nagging noise in the back of his head that reminded him of the time that Kagome found him with Kikyou. He slumped and mumbled some curse words under his breath.

"Yes I am. By the way Kagome, is my brother anywhere near you? I would like to speak with him for a moment." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, he's right next to me. Hold on" Kagome said and reluctantly passed the phone to Inu Yasha, who grabbed it a bit harshly.

"Hello?" His gruff voice sounded throughout the phone. "What do you want… _Fluffy_?" Inu Yasha mocked him. Kagome started to laugh uncontrollably when Inu Yasha said that, she hadn't heard it in years. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, hated that nickname and so had a twitch in his eye.

"Yes, well, Hello to you too brother. I see that you and Kagome are getting better acquainted." Sesshomaru said. Inu Yasha got a little pissed off.

"Shut it Sesshomaru" He barked. Inu Yasha eyed Kagome carefully and saw that she didn't hear anything. In fact, she was still trying to compose herself from all the giggling from before. He sighed with relief.

"Anyways, dear Inu Yasha, I called to let you know that I will be arriving at the Higurashi residence tomorrow. I expect to see you when I get there."

Inu Yasha scoffed. "And if I'm not?" he challenged.

"I'll just tell what an irresponsible adult you are to Ms. Higurashi and to our Mother. Just think of the things they might think of you…" Sesshomaru left it hanging for Inu Yasha to fall right in his little trap. Of course he would never tell Ms. Higurashi, let alone his Mother about the things Inu Yasha does. It would just give them a heart-attack!

Inu Yasha grumbled. "Alright, Alright… We'll be here". A few more moments passed and Inu Yasha hung up the phone after saying his goodbye's and Kagome's goodbye's to Sesshomaru.

Kagome was just so excited that Sesshomaru was going to stay at her house. She hasn't seen him in such a long time and it was making her extremely nervous. He was like an older brother to Kagome, the older brother she never had.

Inu Yasha just looked at her oddly. "Don't tell me you're excited that that Fag is coming to live here now are you?" He had a slight hint of jealously in his voice, but he had every right to.

He was falling in love with Kagome, and yet he doesn't know it.

"Of course I am! I was excited when you came here! Besides, Sesshomaru is so cool!" Kagome said and ran out of her room to go tell Souta the good news.

Inu Yasha was left in Kagome's room to ponder on his thoughts. He hated his brother to a certain extent, but in a way it was good that he came to live with them.

Hell, he'd be free from some of the chores he had to do.

Inu Yasha smirked evilly. He will make his brother work like a maid when he gets there!

(AN: Yes, well, there you have it. I'll try to update soon. Review please! ^-^

Please remember that Kagome and Inu Yasha are NOT related. That means that Sesshomaru and Kagome are NOT related. They just call each other cousins since they grew up together.

Yes, just wanted to add that if people forgot… ^-^)


End file.
